No to w drogę!
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Sherlocka i jego bloggera czeka kolejna przygoda. Tym razem zawędrują oni do południowej części Szkocji, by rozwiązać zagadkę. John będzie miał okazję poznać detektywa doradczego z zupełnie innej strony. Można by nawet rzec bardziej ludzkiej. Co z tego wyniknie? Johnlock na pół - wakacjach ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Cz****ęść**** 1**

John zerwał się jak oparzony słysząc nagle koło swojego ucha głośne odgłosy rozbrzmiewającej melodii. Usiadł prosto i otworzył szeroko oczy. Na rogu swojego łóżka ujrzał uśmiechającego się do niego triumfalnie przyjaciela, który wygrywał jedną z melodii o skocznym i radosnym charakterze.

- Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart – rzekł Sherlock, gdy już skończył grać i odłożył na bok instrument. – Muzyka wprost stworzona dla nas na dzisiejszy dzień.

Doktor uniósł pytająco brwi.

- „_Marsz turecki"_, John – powiedział detektyw i przewrócił oczami. – Ubieraj się. Za godzinę wyjeżdżamy.

Blondyn otworzył usta, by dowiedzieć się od przyjaciela chociażby tego dokąd było mu tak spieszno, jednak ten już wybiegł z sypialni i pomaszerował zadziwiająco dziarskim chodem po schodach. Johnowi nie pozostało nic innego jak zsunąć się z łóżka i czym prędzej doprowadzić do porządku dziennego. Wstał i wyjął z szafy świeżą bieliznę, jeansy oraz lazurową koszulę. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącego sms-a spod poduszki, więc cofnął się i wyjął telefon.

_Wrzuć na luz, jeśli chodzi o ubiór. SH_

- I nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć, tylko musiałeś śmigać palcami po klawiaturze telefonu? – krzyknął John w stronę otwartych drzwi. Westchnął, gdy otrzymał kolejną wiadomość.

_Jest nowa. Muszę ją przetestować. SH_

- Trzeba było uważać z kwasem – mruknął doktor i z powrotem schował do szafy koszulę i jeansy. Zamienił to na szary t-shirt i mające już kilka lat spodnie, których nogawki były lekko wytarte. Zniknął na piętnaście minut w toalecie biorąc w tym czasie szybki prysznic i prędko, ale uważnie goląc się. W wojsku przywykł do krótkiej ilości czasu przebywania w łazience, co z początku zawsze skutkowało kilkoma zacięciami na policzkach lub brodzie. Teraz sprawnymi ruchami ogolił się i wyszczotkował zęby. Wciągnął na siebie spodnie i bluzkę, a będąc już w sypialni w biegu założył na stopy adidasy i zszedł po schodach na dół. W progu poczuł zapach świeżo sparzonej kawy. Wszedł do salonu i to co zobaczył było tak dziwnym zjawiskiem, że przystanął z otwartymi ustami.

- Widzę, że tym razem sprawa wymaga większego poświęcenia. – powiedział do Sherlocka lustrując jego sylwetkę wzrokiem. Jego przyjaciel miał na sobie karmazynowy t-shirt, krótkie granatowe szorty w kratkę oraz szare, wytarte trampki. – Wyglądasz… zupełnie jak nie ty.

- Za to ty wpasowałbyś się swoim strojem do jednego z ludzi mojej sieci bezdomnych. – powiedział detektyw również mierząc bacznie doktora od stóp do głów. – Kazałem ci ubrać się na luzie.

- I tak też zrobiłem. Co jest złego w moim ubraniu? – John zerknął na swoje odbicie w lustrze. – Niczym nie różni się od twojego. No może za wyjątkiem ceny.

Brunet zignorował uwagę mężczyzny i wyjął zza fotela niewielką torbę podróżną. Spakował do niej po kolei paczuszkę zaadresowaną na nieznany Johnowi adres, dwie butelki wody, krem do opalania z filtrem, na co doktor uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi, koc i latarkę. Na stół położył termos i wyprostował się kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

- Weź to i poczekaj na mnie w samochodzie. – powiedział i wcisnął doktorowi do rąk torbę.

- Skąd…

- Pożyczyłem na jakiś czas. Idź już.

John zacisnął usta i chwycił pakunek. Wziął jeszcze do ręki termos i zszedł na dół po schodach. Przez moment pomyślał, że któryś z nich powinien uprzedzić panią Hudson o ich późniejszej nieobecności, jednak na drzwiach jej mieszkania spostrzegł białą kartkę, na której rozpoznał pismo przyjaciela. Nie zatrzymując się więc wyszedł z kamienicy i rozejrzał dookoła. Dostrzegł na podjeździe terenowy samochód, dokładnie taki sam, którym oboje z detektywem pojechali do Dartmoor, więc logicznie stwierdził, że to o ten pojazd chodziło brunetowi. W momencie, gdy zorientował się, że nie ma przy sobie kluczyków przed oczami spadło coś srebrnego. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał kluczyki, które Sherlock rzucił mu z okna.

- Nie łaska zwyczajnie podać mi do ręki? – mruknął podnosząc przedmiot z ziemi i odblokował samochód. Położył torbę na tylne siedzenie stawiając na niej termos. Usiadł po lewej stronie kierowcy i poczekał na przyjaciela. Przed oczami miał cały czas jego obraz, który ujrzał w salonie. Wyglądało to tak jakby w nocy ktoś porwał Sherlocka Holmesa i podstawił na jego miejsce kogoś innego, wciskając na niego ten dziwny strój, do którego John kompletnie nie mógł przyzwyczaić swoich oczu.

Po chwili dołączył do niego detektyw i wsiadł po stronie kierowcy zapinając pasy i rzucając na tylnie siedzenie plecak. John podał mu kluczyki, a ten wsadził je do stacyjki i przekręcił. Wcisnął sprzęgło i powoli dodał gazu. Blondyn zapiął pasy i wpatrzył się w drogę przed nimi.

- Dokąd jedziemy? – spytał.

- Douglastown, w Szkocji. – odparł dopiero po dłuższej chwili brunet zakręcając ostro pojazdem. – Lestrade wspominał o tej sprawie już miesiąc temu, ale wtedy ją zignorowałem. Nie wydawała się wielce interesująca.

- Do czasu gdy?

Sherlock uniósł kąciki ust.

- Do czasu, gdy w tej wiosce doszło do trzech porwań i jednego morderstwa.

- Kogo porwano?

- Trzy nastolatki. – Brunet zerknął na swojego kompana. – Dlaczego zapytałeś od razu o porwania?

- Zgaduję, że morderstwo było pierwsze i to wtedy Greg zwrócił się do ciebie o pomoc. – odparł John. – Policjant Yardu nie zwróciłby się do ciebie w sprawie zwykłego porwania.

- Nawet trzech?

Blondyn zawahał się. Odwrócił głowę i pomyślał przez chwilę. Przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś zdarzyło się, że Greg wezwał Sherlocka, gdy porwano trójkę ludzi oraz dzieci. Wtedy za wszystkim stał Moriarty, któremu chodziło tylko o zabawę. Owinął sobie wokół paluszka wszystkich i pociągał za sznurki kogo tylko zechciał.

- Nawet trzech. – rzekł pewnie spoglądając na przyjaciela, który właśnie uniósł lewy kącik ust.

- Niezwykle błyskotliwa dedukcja, John, ale jednak cię zawiodła. – odparł brunet. – Zostaw ją dla lepszych.

Doktor uniósł drwiąco brwi, co detektyw dostrzegł w lusterku. Zaśmiał się pod nosem i zmienił bieg w samochodzie. Mimo iż John nieraz widział prowadzącego pojazd Sherlocka to nadal nie mógł do tego przywyknąć. Taka zwykła czynność wprost nie pasowała do słynnego detektywa doradczego.

- Dowiem się co cię skłoniło do zrzucenia swojego garniaka? – spytał doktor raz jeszcze patrząc na strój Holmesa.

- Odpowiedź na to pytanie uzyskałeś zaraz po przebudzeniu.

- Ty to nazywasz przebudzeniem? Bezczelnie wyrwałeś mnie ze snu. Mogłeś chociaż uprzedzić mnie dzień przedtem, że mamy zamiar gdzieś jechać. Nie zabrałem nawet rzeczy na przebranie!

- Wszystko jest w plecaku. Pakowałem nas od czterech dni.

- Grzebałeś w moich prywatnych rzeczach. – Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał doktor i spojrzał surowo na przyjaciela.

- Zadziwiające – mruknął do siebie Sherlock.

- Niby co?

- Ty.

- Ja? – John poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu.

- Przed chwilą to była już twoja druga próba dedukcji w dniu dzisiejszym. Wprawdzie błędna, ale mogę czuć się dumny z ucznia.

- Ucznia? Nie wypowiem się kto tu kogo powinien być uczniem.

- Mówiąc, że się nie wypowiesz zaprzeczasz swemu zdanie i robisz coś, czego nie miałeś robić.

Doktor zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

- Zamknij się i jedź.

Blondyn rozsiadł się wygodnie fotelu i przez chwilę wahał się nad włączeniem radia, jednak gdy wyobraził sobie zabójcze spojrzenie przyjaciela zrezygnował z tego wyboru. W duchu miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie on podczas wyprawy kolejnym eksperymentem dla detektywa. Nie spakował nawet środków uspakajających w razie, gdyby wystąpiła taka sytuacja. W zasadzie nie spakował nic. Sherlock wparował rano do jego pokoju, kazał mu wstawać i nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić znalazł się w samochodzie, który pędził teraz po autostradzie. Przymknął powieki i westchnął. Pomyślał o miejscu, do którego się wybierają. Nigdy nie był w Szkocji i nawet nie myślał o tym, by się tam kiedykolwiek wybrać. Wolał zostać i ustatkować się w Londynie, w miejscu, w którym czuł się najlepiej. Powoli jego głowa opadła na klatkę piersiową i doktor zasnął, czego jak się później okazało miał jeszcze żałować.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Cz****ęść 2**

Z oddali John usłyszał odgłosy muczącej krowy. Zaraz krowy?! Doktor otworzył oczy i spostrzegł, że znajduje się w pustym samochodzie na środku jakiegoś pola. Przeciągnął się i rozmasował kark, który boleśnie przypominał teraz o wielogodzinnej jeździe samochodem. Otworzył drzwi i wysiadł rozglądając się dookoła. Nigdzie nie było jego przyjaciela, więc John zdecydował się poczekać na niego opierając się o maskę pojazdu. W oddali spostrzegł dwie krowy, które wyrwały go już po raz kolejny w tym dniu ze snu. Po upływie półgodziny doktor sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon, jednak odkrył, że ta jest pusta. Zmarszczył brwi i sprawdził raz jeszcze, ale tym razem przeszukał wszystkie kieszonki jakie posiadał. Nic. Odwrócił się i zajrzał do samochodu na swoje siedzenie, jak i również pod nie, ale okazało się to zbyteczne. Komórka zniknęła wraz z Sherlockiem oraz torbami, które jeszcze wcześniej leżały na tylnym siedzeniu. Blondyn wciągnął powietrze przez zęby i westchnął z irytacją. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajdował, jak daleko było stamtąd do jakiegokolwiek domu, czy sklepu oraz gdzie, do cholery, podział się jego przyjaciel. Blondyn chwycił kluczyki, które detektyw łaskawie mu zostawił i zablokował auto. Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się dookoła. Zewsząd otaczał go las i aż z czterech stron wyprowadzone były ścieżki. Jednak czyjeś gospodarstwo musiało znajdować się niedaleko ze względu na znajdujące się nieopodal krowy. I to właśnie tam najpierw skierował się John. Wybrał najbardziej udeptaną ścieżkę i zanurzył się w ciemne gąszcze drzew. Słońce chyliło się powoli ku zachodowi, więc mężczyzna musiał przyspieszyć kroku. Nie miał zamiaru błąkać się w nocy po lesie bez prowiantu, komórki, latarki i Bóg wie czego jeszcze. Gdyby zaatakowało go jakiekolwiek zwierzę do obrony wystarczyć musiały mu kluczyki, które trzymał teraz w dłoni i mógł się założyć, że za wiele by nimi nie zwojował.

John przeszedł dość długi odcinek drogi, a przed nim nie ukazały się żadne oznaki tego, by ktokolwiek zamieszkiwał te tereny. Doktor przystanął. Musiał odetchnąć na moment, ponieważ ten marsz sprawił, że spocił się niemiłosiernie i na dodatek nie miał czym się napoić, by zaspokoić organizm. W myślach miał już idealnie dobrane określenia na Sherlocka, gdy tylko go ujrzy. Nawymyśla mu tak, że detektyw już na zawsze zapamięta, by zabierać ze go ze sobą. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, a doktor nadal błądził po lesie próbując odnaleźć jakikolwiek znak żyjącej tam cywilizacji. Chciał ruszyć dalej w drogę, gdy usłyszał ciche trzaśnięcie gałązki niedaleko niego. Przełknął ślinę, jednak starał się zachować spokój. Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł go odgłos rechtania. Odwrócił się powoli i jak najostrożniej i ujrzał za sobą, w odległości kilku metrów, dzika. Na szczęście nie był dużych rozmiarów, ale doktor stanął jak wryty ani śnił się poruszyć choćby o milimetr. Wbił wzrok w zwierzę, które zbliżyło się na niebezpieczną odległość i obwąchało ziemię wokół niego. Po chwili straciło zainteresowanie i oddaliło się pozostając w zasięgu wzroku Johna. Dzik zbliżył się do krzewu i zanurzył w nim swój ryj. W oddali rozległ się głośny trzask i zwierzę zerwało się uciekając czym prędzej. Doktor wypuścił powietrze z ust i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

- Myśliwy to z ciebie żaden, John – odezwał się niski głos za jego plecami, na który blondyn zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się wbijając wściekły wzrok w przybyłego mężczyznę.

- Nie spieszyło ci się, co? – syknął do Sherlocka przez zęby.

- Pani McHoy nalegała na filiżankę herbaty. To niekulturalne odmawiać starszym ludziom. Trochę szacunku trzeba okazać będąc w gościnie.

Blondyn zacisnął pięści i policzył do dziesięciu zamykając oczy. 'Nie uderzyć go, nie uderzyć go, nie uderzyć go.' Uspokoił oddech i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Widząc ten ironiczny uśmieszek na jego twarzy wszystko aż zagotowało mu się w środku z wściekłości.

- Gdzieś ty do cholery był?! – wybuchł i zbliżył się do detektywa. – Zostawiłeś mnie w samochodzie, na jakiś polu z krowami, dzięki którym w ogóle się obudziłem, zabrałeś jedzenie, picie i przede wszystkim mój telefon! Czy do ciebie cokolwiek dociera? – spytał widząc nieobecny wzrok Sherlocka.

- Myślę, że przypadłeś do gustu Albertowi – odparł wpatrując się w coś za doktora plecami.

- Komu? Co?

Odwrócił się i niemalże podskoczył widząc za sobą dzika, który jeszcze przed chwilą zniknął w gąszczach krzaków. Zwierzę momentalnie zareagowało i fuknęło na doktora odsłaniając zęby. Wtedy zza drzew wyszedł mężczyzna, który wydał z siebie odgłos niemalże identyczny jak rechtanie. Dzik uniósł łeb i cofnął się nasłuchując. Fuknął raz jeszcze i oddalił się znów chowając się zza drzewami.

- Dzięki, Frank – zawołał Sherlock, a John spojrzał na mężczyznę, który pojawił się nagle obok nich i uśmiechnął szeroko. Był to sędziwy pan o bladej cerze i bujnym zaroście na brodzie. Dosyć niski, ale za to potężnie zbudowany. Trzymał w dłoni gwintowaną broń na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zwierzę wróciło.

- Czy moje oczy dobrze widzą? – zapytał tamten i chwycił detektywa za ramiona. – Sherlock? Czy to nasz Sherlock?

Brunet uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny.

- John, to mój stary znajomy, Frank Caproy. Frank, to mój przyjaciel John Watson.

- Szczerze miło cię poznać, John – powiedział uśmiechając się szeroko myśliwy.

- Mnie także – odparł szybko blondyn trochę zdezorientowany całą sytuacją.

- Z dzikami zawsze trzeba ostrożnie. Nie warto kusić losu. Nie, kiedy one są w pobliżu. Nasz Sherlock chyba wie o tym co nie co, hm?

- Aż nazbyt – mruknął detektyw na co Frank roześmiał się serdecznie.

- Nie wiem co cię znów sprowadza w te strony, ale wiedz, że jestem wielce z tego rad, że mogę znów zobaczyć jednego z Holmesów - urwisów. – rzekł myśliwy i przewiesił broń przez ramię. – Liczę, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

Uśmiechnął się na odchodnym i uniósł rękę w geście pożegnania. Sherlock westchnął i odwrócił się zerkając na doktora.

- Ty naprawdę nazwałeś tego dzika Albert? – spytał John, a detektyw jedynie uśmiechnął się i zaczął oddalać.

- Chodź, jeśli nie chcesz spędzić nocy w norze wraz z młodymi Alberta – powiedział, a blondyn nie mógł nie unieść choć delikatnie kącików ust. Pomaszerował za Sherlockiem, który prędko odnalazł właściwą drogę i wyprowadził doktora na rozległe pole, na którym stał piękny, dwupiętrowy dom.

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Cz****ęść 3**

John wypuścił powoli powietrze z ust i objął wzrokiem dom, przed którym oboje z Sherlockiem właśnie się zatrzymali. Wiejska posiadłość miała w sobie mnóstwo uroku. Dom otoczony był niewielkim płotkiem, na którym przysiadł rdzawo-brązowy kot wpatrując się z zainteresowaniem w nowoprzybyłych. Do środka chaty prowadziło kilka schodków, które detektyw pokonał skocznym krokiem i znalazł się na ganku. Doktorowi nie było aż tak spieszno. Pomimo zmęczenia i ochoty zrzucenia z siebie spoconych rzeczy stanął na podwórzu przed domem i napawał się ciszą, której tak bardzo czasem brakowało mu w Londynie. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła, by zakryć świecące mu prosto w oczy zachodzące słońce i zerknął na chatę przed nim. Z pewnością została zbudowana kilkadziesiąt lat temu i to nie przez byle kogo. Na pierwszym piętrze znajdował się rozległy taras, na którym rosło mnóstwo najróżniejszych gatunków kwiatów, w tym mieczyki, piwonie, goździki, a nawet stokrotki zawieszone na haczyku nad drzwiami. Duże krosnowe okna, zielony dach pokryty bujną roślinnością, bogate, pozłacane zdobienia na drzwiach wejściowych – to wszystko powodowało, że doktor czuł się jakby to otaczające go piękno nie należało do rzeczywistości, a on tylko błądził po jawie, cudownej jawie.

- Sherlock, co to za miejsce? – spytał i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który właśnie majstrował coś przy drzwiach. – Masz klucze? Skąd… - nie dokończył, ponieważ detektyw wykrzyknął coś niezrozumiale i wszedł do domu nie zwracając uwagi na blondyna.

Mężczyzna westchnął i spoglądając po raz ostatni za siebie ruszył za przyjacielem. Wszedł do chaty i znalazł się w wąskim, długim holu, który zaprowadził go do pokoju, który zapewne pełnił funkcję salonu. Na ocieplonych szafranowym kolorem ścianach wisiały duże zdjęcia oprawione w owalnych, ażurowych ramach, których nie sposób było nie dostrzec, zwłaszcza, że zdobiły ścianę, na którą każdy wchodzący do tego pomieszczenia dostrzegał jako pierwszą.

- Był zimnym tradycjonalistą.

John podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciela. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

- Kto?

- Mój ojciec – odparł Sherlock.

- Twój ojciec? – Doktor powtórzył otwierając szeroko oczy. – Czy my jesteśmy w…

- W moim starym domu, w którym wraz z rodziną spędzałem wakacje.

John rozejrzał się dookoła. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że stoi w miejscu, po którym biegał i bawił się beztrosko kiedyś mały detektyw. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na ten widok i zbliżył do zawieszonych na ścianie zdjęć.

- Na którym z nich to ty?

Wyrwany z zamyśleń brunet uniósł głowę i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i równie tak samo odpowiedział:

- Rozpoznasz mnie tam pewnego dnia.

Blondyn poruszył się niespokojnie. Nie spodobał mu się ton jakim jego przyjaciel się odezwał. Chrząknął i zerknął raz jeszcze na fotografie. Na jednej z nich widniała dwójka chłopców, ale ustawionych tyłem do obiektywu. Byli niemalże identycznego wzrostu, z tymże jeden z nich był niezwykle chudy i… miał jasne włosy. Doktor wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się. Podszedł bliżej siadając naprzeciwko Sherlocka w głębokim fotelu.

- Dlaczego nazwałeś swojego ojca „zimnym tradycjonalistą"?

- Ponieważ nim był – odparł beznamiętnie detektyw i skierował swój wzrok na blondyna. – Zachowywał tradycje rodzinne, ale podporządkowywał się nim, by zyskiwać uznanie w oczach innych ludzi niż po to, by uszczęśliwić rodzinę.

John pokiwał wolno głową. Pierwszy raz usłyszał z ust przyjaciela jakiekolwiek słowa o jego rodzinie. Był to temat, którego nie lubił poruszać żaden z nich. Nie był to temat tabu, ale wsadzony był on gdzieś na dnie szuflady, której najchętniej w ogóle obaj by nie otwierali.

- To tu będziemy mieszkać? – spytał doktor. – Przez te kilka dni. – dodał widząc niepokojący błysk w oczach detektywa.

- Zawsze możesz skorzystać z gościnności dzika.

- Nie dasz mi z tym spokoju, prawda?

- Przypominam, że mamy dla siebie całe pięć dni.

- Aż pięć? – jęknął blondyn i opadł plecami na oparcie. Przetrawił raz jeszcze zdanie detektywa i musiał przyznać, że gdyby usłyszał to ktokolwiek z zewnątrz zabrzmiałoby to aż nazbyt gejowsko. – Gdzie będziemy spać? – _Cudownie, Watson, wcale nie jesteś lepszy._

- W sypialni – odparł Sherlock i uśmiechnął się widząc zażenowanie na twarzy przyjaciela. – Schodami na górę i drugie drzwi na lewo.

Doktor pokiwał głową i wstał. Miał ochotę wyjść z tego pomieszczenia jak najszybciej, byle tylko uciec od drwiącego spojrzenia bruneta. Odnalazł schody, co ku jego zdziwieniu było trudniejsze niż znalezienie pokoju i wspiął się do góry. _Drugie drzwi na lewo_ – John zatrzymał się przed nimi i przekręcił gałkę wchodząc nieśmiało do środka. Niemalże jęknął z rozkoszą na widok wielkiego, pościelonego łóżka. Zbliżył się i kładąc na nim dłoń sprawdził jego sprężystość. Z westchnieniem ulgi rzucił się na posłanie i zamknął oczy. W tej chwili nie czuł nic oprócz błogiego uczucia przyjemności w swoim ciele. Leżał tak przez kilka minut po czym usiadł prosto i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na niewielkim biurku pod oknem. Zauważył tam niewielką fotografię i podszedł bliżej, by chwycić ją do ręki. Na zdjęciu widniał ciemnowłosy nastolatek trzymający na rękach małe zawiniątko, z którego wystawała główka o jasnych kręconych włosach. John uśmiechnął się i odstawił zdjęcie. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie posiada żadnych świeżych rzeczy, w których mógłby spać. Wyszedł więc z sypialni i skierował się po schodach w dół. Detektyw siedział przez cały czas w fotelu, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku, gdy doktor wszedł do pomieszczenia.

- Nie mam żadnych rzeczy na przebranie – wyznał po dłuższej chwili blondyn patrząc niepewnie na przyjaciela. – Sherlock?

- Gdybyś był choć trochę mądry sprawdziłbyś szafę w swojej sypialni – odparł tamten po chwili i podniósł wzrok na Johna.

- Przypominam, że nie zdążyłem się nawet spakować, ponieważ komuś aż nazbyt się spieszyło.

- Czy tylko ja zawsze muszę mieć głowę na karku? – westchnął detektyw i wstał.

- Gdybyś dał mi chociażby pięć minut czasu spakowałbym nawet własną kołdrę! Och, i oczywiście gdybyś mnie uprzedził dokąd się wybieramy. Ale po co? Po co informować swojego przyjaciela o czymkolwiek, prawda?

Sherlock spojrzał na blondyna i zmrużył oczy przekrzywiając głowę.

- To, że nie masz choćby najmniejszej orientacji w terenie nie jest już moją winą.

- O czym ty…

- Wyładowujesz na mnie swoją złość, ponieważ zaatakował cię dzik.

- Nie wyładowuję żadnej złości tylko uprzedzam byś następnym razem informował mnie o takich wyjazdach.

- To aż tak ważne?

- Tak, bardzo, Sherlock. Nie wziąłem ze sobą nic, a nie wiem, czy akurat powierzenie tobie pakowania moich rzeczy było dobrym pomysłem.

Detektyw prychnął i okrążył blondyna, gdy tamten w ostatniej chwili złapał go za łokieć.

- Zostawiłeś mnie na środku cholernego pola. Bez jedzenia, bez picia, bez telefonu!

- Moja wina, że ci się przysnęło i nie słyszałeś, gdy mówiłem, że wysiadamy?

- Jeżeli przysnąłem to chyba logiczne, że nic nie słyszałem!

- Sam nie jesteś pewien swoich słów.

- Co?

- Powiedziałeś chyba.

- Na litość boską, Sherlock… - John puścił detektywa i wziął głęboki wdech na uspokojenie. – Możesz nie łapać mnie za słówka?

Brunet wpatrywał się przez moment w mężczyznę i po chwili wzruszył ramionami. Ruszył schodami na górę, a doktor poszedł za nim. Oboje weszli do sypialni, którą wcześniej detektyw przydzielił Johnowi i otworzył stojącą naprzeciwko biurka szafę.

- Od wyboru do koloru – odezwał się i wskazał skinieniem głowy na niewielkie stosy ubrań położone na półkach.

Blondyn chwycił do ręki swoje spodnie i t-shirt od piżamy.

- Do kogo należał ten pokój? – spytał przypominając sobie o fotografii, którą wcześniej miał w rękach.

- Do Mycrofta.

- Dałeś mi pokój Mycrofta? – Doktor wybałuszył oczy.

- Jesteś w gościnie, nie wybrzydzaj, John.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i otworzył usta, by zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, ale detektyw znów go wyprzedził:

- Pierwsze drzwi na lewo.

Doktor skinął wdzięcznie głową i ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

- Trafisz z powrotem, czy mam ci pożyczyć GPS? – zawołał za nim Sherlock.

- Och, zamknij się.

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Część 4**

John wszedł pod prysznic i skierował na gołe ciało ciepłe strumienie wody. Rozluźnił mięśnie i westchnął z błogością cicho. Zamknął oczy, by pomyśleć o Rose, nowej praktykantce w przychodni, w której pracował, i która mu się podobała. Poczuł dreszcz ciepła rozchodzący się po ciele. Chwycił w prawą dłoń swojego penisa i sprawnymi ruchami po kilku minutach doszedł wypełniając kabinę cichym jęknięciem. Opłukał wodą raz jeszcze swoje ciało i otworzył drzwi prysznica, by sięgnąć po ręcznik. Wytarł się i założył na siebie tylko spodnie od piżamy, ponieważ temperatura za oknem przekraczała dwadzieścia stopni. Wyczyścił zęby i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Zauważył, że przybyło mu kilka nowych zmarszczek wokół oczu i westchnął. _Starość nie radość, doktorze._ Złożył w kostkę pozostawione na podłodze rzeczy i opuścił łazienkę kierując się do sypialni. Odkładając ubrania na stolik zauważył na łóżku przyczepioną do poduszki kartkę. Odczepił małą agrafkę i chwycił papier do ręki.

_Środkowe drzwi, pierwsze piętro. _

Johnowi przeszło przez myśl, że zabrzmiało to jak zaproszenie na szybki seks w hotelowym pokoju. Na litość boską, czy on naprawdę o tym pomyślał? Doktor zbeształ się i wyszedł z sypialni kierując się do wyznaczonego pokoju. Zapukał kilka razy, lecz po drugiej stronie odpowiedziała mu cisza.

- Sherlock?

Przekręcił gałkę w drzwiach i pchnął je lekko.

- Mogę?

Otworzył szerzej drzwi i wszedł do środka czując nagle silny powiew wiatru. Zmrużył oczy i zamknął sobą rozglądając się po pokoju. Naprzeciwko niego spostrzegł otwarte na oścież prostokątne, szklane drzwi prowadzące na taras. Włożył ręce do kieszeni w piżamie i podszedł do okna.

- Twój dawny azyl? – spytał widząc opartego o balustradę przyjaciela.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, więc doktor zawahał się, czy podejść bliżej. Zrobił niepewnie kilka kroków do przodu i przystanął obok detektywa.

- Niekoniecznie azyl – mruknął brunet i wpatrzył się gdzieś przed siebie. – Tu stworzyłem mój Pałac.

- Słynny Pałac Umysłu?

Detektyw skinął głową, a John uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust. Oparł łokcie na balustradzie i wpatrzył się przed siebie. Dookoła dom otoczony był lasem, w którym to już po samym przyjeździe do miasta doktor zdążył się zgubić. Uniósł oczy ku niebu i trącił ramieniem przyjaciela.

- Spójrz – powiedział – Wielka Niedźwiedzica.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i podążył za wzrokiem blondyna, który widząc to roześmiał się po chwili serdecznie.

- No jasne, ty i twoja znajomość układu słonecznego – mruknął z nutką ironii w głosie.

- Co to takiego?

Doktor spojrzał zdziwiony na bruneta. Po pierwsze nie zareagował na jego złośliwość. Po drugie on naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś o układzie słonecznym. O czymś, przed czym chronił swój mózg wszelkimi sposobami, by tylko te informacje nie zaśmiecały mu jego Pałacu. A jeśli już się tam znalazły usuwał je, by ustąpić miejsca bardziej ważniejszym wiadomościom.

- Wielka Niedźwiedzica to gwiazdozbiór – wyjaśnił – Widzisz te siedem gwiazd na niebie? To właśnie ona. Znajduje się na tam przez cały rok i można ją obserwować o każdej porze nocy. Praktycznie jest nad naszymi głowami przez cały czas.

Sherlock słuchał z uwagą, a, gdy John skończył mówić opuścił wzrok i spojrzał na niego.

- Widzisz? Miałem rację.

- W czym? – zapytał doktor i również spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Bez sensu zaśmiecać sobie mózg takimi rzeczami.

- Odezwał się ten, który w głowie ma 243 rodzaje tytoniu. Na co ci się to w życiu przyda?

- Jestem bogatszy w wiedzę – rzekł detektyw i uniósł dumnie niczym paw głowę do góry.

John prychnął i oparł swoje łokcie na metalowej balustradzie. Wpatrzył się w niebo i westchnął cicho wsłuchując się w otaczającą go ciszę. Jasna tarcza księżyca powoli wyłoniła się zza chmur pochłaniając swym światłem wszystko co pojawiło się na jej drodze. W tym twarz Sherlocka, na którą spoglądał doktor. Te jego diabelnie idealne kości policzkowe od razu rzucały w oczy. Mógł się założyć, że każdy kto spoglądał na detektywa i tak wzrok zawsze choć raz na nie zawędrował.

Nagle Sherlock przekrzywił głowę i jego bystre, niebieskie oczy spotkały się z zaskoczonym wzrokiem doktora. Wszystko wokół nich jakby ucichło, a czas przestał odliczać minuty, sekundy i setne sekund. John bał się nawet mrugnąć. Nie przestając patrzeć na bruneta zauważył, że ten zbliżył się do niego zabierając mu jedyną bezpieczną przestrzeń. Detektyw stanął nad nim przysłaniając swoją sylwetką światło księżyca. _Watson, rusz tyłek albo to skończy się naprawdę źle dla was obojga. _John chrząknął nagle i wziął głęboki wdech odsuwając się od przyjaciela.

- Pójdę się położyć – odezwał się cicho. – Dobranoc.

Doktor odwrócił się na pięcie i czym prędzej wymaszerował z pokoju. Jego serce waliło mu w piersi jak oszalałe. Nie miał pojęcia co strzeliło detektywowi do głowy, ale z pewnością nie miał zamiaru grać w taką grę. Przeraziła go jego bliskość. Zbyt bliska bliskość.

xxx

John obudził się dosyć wcześnie jak na swój codzienny rytm i przeciągnął czując błogie uczucie rozchodzące się po ciele. Poczuł na twarzy przyjemne ciepło porannych promieni słonecznych i uchylił powieki. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i położył stopy na podłodze. Wyjął świeże rzeczy z szafy i zniknął na kilka minut w łazience. Gdy wyszedł była już dziewiąta, więc opuścił swój pokój i zszedł na dół krętymi schodami. Odnalazł kuchnię i miał zamiar zabrać się za przyrządzanie śniadania, gdy telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni.

_Posiadłość Mortimera. Czekam. SH_

_Skąd mam niby wiedzieć, gdzie to jest? JW_

_Popytaj miejscowych. SH_

Doktor westchnął i odstawił nóż, którym miał zamiar rozsmarować dżem na chlebie.

_Co z domem? Nie mam kluczy. JW._

_Hol, biała waza. SH_

John wyszedł z kuchni i znalazł się w długim pomieszczeniu. Spostrzegł z lewej strony niewielką komodę, na której leżał telefon i biała waza, o której napisał detektyw. Blondyn zbliżył się tam i chwycił do ręki pozostawione tam klucze. Opuścił dom o pustym żołądku, który powoli zaczął domagać się jedzenia. Nic dziwnego skoro ostatni posiłek jaki jadł był to fast food, którego połknął w paru kęsach, ponieważ szanownemu Sherlockowi Holmesowi aż nazbyt się spieszyło i nie mógł łaskawie poczekać tę parę chwil aż on skończy posiłek.

Blondyn zakluczył za sobą drzwi i stanął na ganku rozglądając się dookoła. Zbiegł po schodkach i wybrał najbardziej udeptaną ścieżkę zagłębiając się znów w zagęszcza lasu. Tym razem nie sprawił mu on żadnej niespodzianki i szybko dotarł do celu, a raczej do centrum miasta. Wyszedł na plac targowy, który zaczął tętnić już swoim życiem i skierował się do najbliższego stoiska.

- Dzień dobry – odezwał się uprzejmie do tęgiej kobiety.

- Ach, niezwykle dobry, proszę pana! – zaszczebiotała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Czyżby głowił się pan nad prezentem dla żony?

Doktor zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na stragan, przy którym właśnie stanął – perfumy, najróżniejsze kobiece magazyny, a nawet damska bielizna i rajstopy. Powstrzymał w sobie śmiech i pokręcił głową.

- Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy wie pani…

- Mój kochanieńki, trzeba mówić prosto z mostu! – Kobieta podparła się pod boki. – Urodziny, imieniny, rocznica? Jeśli chodzi o to ostatnie to z ręką na sercu, proszę skierować się na stragan mojego brata. Kto jak to, ale na kobietach to zna się pierwszorzędnie. – Mruknęła do niego i roześmiała się serdecznie.

- Dziękuję, ale nie szukam prezentu – odparł unosząc kąciki ust.

Kobieta pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu i podrapała się po policzku.

- Czyli chce pan zrobić małżonce niespodziankę? – indagowała dalej.

- Widzi pani ja…

- Takiego mężczyzny to szukać ze świecą!

- Bardzo mi to schlebia, ale…

- Mamo, ten pan chyba nie szuka żadnego prezentu – odezwał się nagle dźwięczny głos przy ramieniu Johna. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i ujrzał obok siebie niską kobietę, której uroda wydała się mu niemalże niemożliwa. Blond włosy upięte w niski kucyk, kilka pasemek kosmyków wymknęło się i okalało okrągłą twarz przybyłej. Jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały w słońcu, a usta rozciągnęły się w uroczym uśmiechu. – Pan wybaczy, moja mama jest niezwykle zaciętą sprzedawczynią i łapie dosłownie każdego klienta, który jej się nawinie pod rękę.

John machnął jedynie ręką i uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

- Nic się nie stało – odparł.

- Zdaje się, że chciał się pan o coś zapytać?

- Och, tak. Nie wie pani gdzie znajdę posiadłość Mortimera?

Obie kobiety spojrzały po sobie.

- Proszę dojść do końca rynku i tam znajdzie pan kościół, z którego prowadzi mała ścież ona w głąb lasu i potem na niewielkie pole. Na nim znajduje się dom, którego pan szuka. – Kobieta stojąca obok niego położyła mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu. – Czy jest pan z policji?

- Można tak powiedzieć – odrzekł ostrożnie doktor.

- Zatem proszę być ostrożnym. Nie mam pojęcia co za nieszczęście tam pana sprowadza, ale tutejsi ludzie omijają tamto miejsce szerokim łukiem.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie słyszał pan o okropnych wydarzeniach, które miały tam miejsce? – wtrąciła się tęga kobieta i spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Johna.

- Przyjechałem tutaj zaledwie wczoraj z moim przyjacielem. Czy chodzi pani o morderstwa, których dokonano w tym mieście?

- Nie mówi się o tym tutaj głośno – odparła za matkę blondynka. – Aczkolwiek to właśnie te wydarzenia sprowadziły czarne chmury nad naszym miasteczkiem.

- Rozumiem – pokiwał głową doktor i spojrzał wdzięcznie na kobietę stojącą obok niego. – Dziękuję, pani…?

- Mary. Mów mi Mary – powiedziała tamta z uśmiechem i cofnęła swoją dłoń.

- John – odparł blondyn i zanim odszedł uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze do kobiety.

- Proszę na siebie uważać! – krzyknęła za nim matka Mary.

John oddalił się od straganu i idąc pomiędzy stoiskami zaczął zastanawiać się nad całą sprawą. Wyglądało na to, że wydarzenia z ubiegłych miesięcy wywarły duże wrażenie na mieszkańcach tego miasteczka. Trzy morderstwa i jedno porwanie. Nic dziwnego, że wieści rozeszły się szybko i ludzie bali się nawet o tym rozmawiać. Kolejna intrygująca zagadka czekała przed nim i Sherlockiem do rozwiązania. John uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy wyobraził sobie zadowolony z całej sprawy uśmieszek przyjaciela. Dotarł do kościółka, o którym mówiła kobieta. Odnalazł ścieżkę i wszedł na nią z myślą, że dziś na pewno nie zazna nudy.

5


	5. Chapter 5

**Część 5**

Kręta ścieżka prowadziła poprzez las wijąc się skomplikowanie wiele razy. Na jednym z drzew doktorowi udało się dostrzec niewielką wiewiórkę. Przystanął i zbliżył się do niej ostrożnie. Drobne stworzenie wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy i po chwili schowało się gdzieś w koronie drzew. Były żołnierz ponowił swój marsz i po chwili jego oczom ukazało się rozległe pole, a jego na końcu ujrzał niewielki dom, do którego nie trzeba było się zbliżać, by zauważyć w jak bardzo zaniedbanym był stanie.

Letnie słońce wyłoniło się zza chmur przez co John musiał zmrużyć oczy. Im bliżej był chaty tym mniejszą ochotę miał tam wchodzić. Lewa strona dachu zapadła się i stworzyła niewielkie wgłębienie. Ze ścian odpadał tynk, a szyba jednego z okien została wybita i nikt nie kłopotał się, by wprawić nową. Dom porosła dzika roślinność, a dookoła walały się zepsute przedmioty codziennego użytku – nożyczki, konewka, puste butelki i stare gazety.

John wspiął się po schodach na ganek trzymając się za niezbyt stabilną poręcz i stanął przed drewnianymi drzwiami. Uniósł rękę, by nacisnąć na dzwonek, gdy za jego plecami rozległ się głos:

- Naprawdę myślisz, że w takim miejscu będzie działać coś tak ekskluzywnego jak dzwonek?

Doktor uśmiechnął się i odwrócił twarzą do Sherlocka.

- Nie było w ofercie spraw do rozwiązania mniej upiornego miejsca? – spytał zerkając z lekkim obrzydzeniem na dom. – Nie mów mi, że ktokolwiek tutaj mieszka.

- Mieszka, lecz w tym momencie – Detektyw nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi, a te wydały z siebie okropny jęk. – jest prawie całkowicie pusty.

- Prawie?

Doktor wszedł do chaty zamykając za sobą drzwi. Znalazł się w niewielkim korytarzu prowadzącym do pomieszczenia, które zapewne kiedyś pełniło funkcję salonu. Po pokoju walały się zepsute meble, ze ścian odpadał tynk, a na suficie rozwijał się grzyb. Blondyn przejechał dłonią po komodzie, a do jego palców przylepił się kurz. Prędko otrzepał ręce i podszedł do przyjaciela, który opierał się rękoma o framugę wybitego okna.

- Sądzisz, że to tutaj mieszka ten cały Mortimer?

- Z pewnością – odparł bez zastanowienia detektyw. – Przeszukałem cały dom, ale po nim ani śladu. Odkryłem jednak pewne drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy. – Tutaj brunet zerknął na przyjaciela. - I to właśnie moment, w którym obecność mojego bloggera powinna być przydatna.

Sherlock poklepał kilka razy doktora w ramię, co zupełnie zbiło tamtego z pantałyku, i wyszedł z salonu. Doktor dołączył do niego kilka sekund później i spostrzegł dużą dziurę w spiżarni, do której właśnie weszli. Detektyw postawił tam jedną nogę, gdy John chwycił go za rękaw.

- Skąd wiesz, że tam jest bezpiecznie?

- Nie wiem i na tym polega zabawa – odparł szczerze detektyw i uniósł kąciki ust, na co doktor tylko zacisnął usta patrząc surowo na bruneta.

Gdy Sherlock znalazł się w dziurze, a przyjaciel dołączył do niego oboje stanęli przed niewielkimi, wąskimi drzwiami. Detektyw wyjął z kieszeni latarkę i po chwili strumienie światła nieco rozświetliły ciasne pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli. John dostrzegł, że jedna ze ścian była zamurowana, a drugą zabetonowano i to nie tak całkiem dawno.

- Kiedyś ciągnął się tutaj hol prowadzący prosto do salonu – odezwał się Sherlock. – Spójrz na haczyki. Tutaj wisiały zdjęcia, a tuż obok – Mężczyzna oświetlił zamurowaną ścianę. – znajdował się kwiat w doniczce. Na podłodze jest trochę ziemi zamówionej z Angel Street.

- Bez jaj – mruknął doktor i ujrzał zaskoczony wzrok kompana. – Nie gadaj, że wiesz z skąd została zamówiona.

- Tak się składa, że kiedyś wykonywałem eksperyment, w którym ta znajomość geologii była niezwykle potrzebna. Ich kolor i konsystencja mają tutaj dużą wagę.

Doktor spojrzał z niemałym podziwem na przyjaciela, a tamten wzruszył tylko ramionami i oparł się prawym ramieniem drzwi. Gdy już ustawił się odpowiednio, cofnął się i spojrzał wyczekująco na Johna. Tamten po chwili zrozumiał co detektyw miał na myśli i ustawił się tak jak on, lecz nieco bardziej rozstawiając nogi.

- Naprzemy na drzwi razem na mój znak – powiedział Sherlock. – Raz, dwa, trzy… Teraz!

Obaj cofnęli się i naparli z całej siły na drzwi, które z hukiem wyleciały z górnych zawiasów. John rozmasował ramię, a detektyw naparł raz jeszcze, by wywarzyć drzwi do końca. Dolne zawiasy ustąpiły i drzwi z łoskotem wleciały do środka i upadły na podłogę. Brunet pochylił się do przodu i włączył latarkę, by oświetlić pomieszczenie. Do ich nozdrzy dotarł odór stęchlizny i obaj zakryli nosy rękami. Detektyw wsunął głowę do wnętrza i rozejrzał się. Wszedł do środka stając na drzwiach i zmarszczył brwi. Coś było nie tak. Zsunął się powoli z drzwi i nadepnął na brudne podłoże słysząc kliknięcie.

- John – odezwał się detektyw. – Nie ruszaj się.

Doktor zastygł bez ruchu patrząc na przyjaciela. Brunet oświetlił podłogę i schylił się. Po chwili odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się do przyjaciela unosząc kąciki ust.

- Myślałem, że…

Nagle obaj mężczyźni usłyszeli głośny trzask i podłoga pod Sherlockiem rozsunęła się wciągając jego ciało do środka.

- Sherlock!

3


	6. Chapter 6

**Część 6**

John przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał jego przyjaciel. _Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech._ Uklęknął i spróbował samodzielnie podnieść drzwi, które zdawały się ważyć tonę. Poddał się z frustracją po trzeciej próbie i rozejrzał dookoła. Na jego nieszczęście detektyw zabrał razem ze sobą latarkę, która byłaby teraz niezbędna. Wyjął więc z kieszeni telefon i oświetlił pomieszczenie w środku – setki pajęczyn oplatających sufit, leżący kamień i ściany ubrudzone zaschniętą krwią. Żołnierz przełknął ciężko ślinę i ostrożnie wszedł na drzwi. Nie ważne gdzie wyląduje, ważne by był tam Sherlock. Żywy. Ruszył się trochę w bok jednak nic się nie stało. Zmarszczył brwi i położył stopę na podłożu. Kliknięcie. Zamarł, wziął głęboki wdech i uniósł nogę przygotowując się do nagłego wciągnięcia. Jednak zamiast tego usłyszał zgrzytanie metalu i ciężkie przesuwanie się dźwigni. Zrobił pół obrót oświetlając komórką ścianę i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się na ukryte przejście, które otworzyło się przed nim oświetlając mu twarz zapaloną w środku starą, okurzoną lampą.

- Bez jaj – powtórzył po raz kolejny w tym dniu i wsunął powoli głowę do środka. Przed sobą miał tylko betonowe schody prowadzące w dół. Zdjął z siebie kurtkę i położył ją między drzwi, by te nie zatrzasnęły się za nim. Następnie najpierw ostrożnie postawił stopę na pierwszym i drugim stopniu sprawdzając czy schody nie załamią się pod nim, gdy na nie wejdzie. Stopnie wydały się masywne, więc zdecydowanym krokiem zaczął powoli schodzić w dół. Strumienie światła powoli przestały oświetlać mu drogę, więc zmuszony był znów wyjąć telefon. Wypuścił z obrzydzeniem powietrze z ust, gdy do jego nozdrzy znów dobiegł odór stęchlizny. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, by wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów. Wtedy padł strzał. Odgłosy biegania, drugi strzał, krzyk SHERLOCKA i cisza.

Doktor poczuł jak jego serce na moment stanęło. Nie trwało to długo. Oprzytomniał czując oblewający go po całym ciele zimny pot i biegnąc w dół wybrał w komórce numer policji.

- Halo? Chciałbym zgłosić strzelaninę w piwnicy niejakiego Mortimera… Usłyszałem tylko strzały nie posiadam informa… Do cholery, czy brzmię jak ktoś kto się przesłyszał?! Tutaj mogą być ranni, więc proszę przysłać też karetkę! – rozłączył się i oświetlając drogę telefonem popędził w dół czując przypływ paniki.

Schody skończyły się, a doktor wbiegł do rozległego pomieszczenia oddzielonego trzema murowanymi ścianami. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się drzwi, które gdy John nacisnął na klamkę okazały się zamknięte. Sfrustrowany wypuścił powietrze przez zęby i cofnął się. Na końcu piwnicy dostrzegł światło palące się z pomieszczenia, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Skierował się tam stawiając ostrożnie kroki, a jego serce dudniło w jego piersi tak głośno, że bał się iż nieznany napastnik usłyszy je lada moment. Podkradł się bliżej i oparł plecami o ścianę. Trzy krótkie wdechy i zajrzał głową do środka. Objął wzrokiem pomieszczenie i spostrzegł na podłodze kałużę krwi. Poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na plecach, gdy niespodziewanie ktoś dotknął jego ramieniu. Zareagował instynktownie i wygiął rękę napastnika przygważdżając go mocno do ściany. Zamarł widząc, że ma przed sobą bladą twarz Sherlocka, która skrzywiła się, gdy ten przycisnął mu swój łokieć do szyi.

- Cholera, Sherlock – szepnął tamten z ulgą i momentalnie puścił przyjaciela. Miał ochotę objąć go widząc go żywego i… całego? – Wszystko w porządku? Słyszałem strzały.

Detektyw jedynie skinął głową w stronę pomieszczenia, z którego tliło się światło. Doktor wszedł tam i ujrzał na ziemi konającego chłopaka o brudnych, posklejanych blond włosach sięgających mu do ramion. Koszulę w czerwono-czarną kratę nasiąkniętą miał krwią zapewne od postrzału w brzuch. John zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka. Ujrzał jego ubrudzone od krwi ręce i…

- Chryste – wyszeptał i ujrzał również krew na koszuli przyjaciela. Bez wahania rozdarł ją i ujrzał na szczęście niegłęboką, lecz poważną ranę. Kula drasnęła jego talię, cudem omijając żebra. Delikatnie dotknął palcami jego skóry i usłyszał syknięcie.

- Jeśli chcesz pooglądać moje nagie ciało przyjdź w nocy – warknął niespokojnie Sherlock i odsunął się od doktora.

- Nie ruszaj się – ostrzegł tamten.

- To tylko draśnięcie.

- Które cały czas krwawi. Siadaj. – John podsunął mu jakąś starą skrzynkę. – Rozedrzyj oba moje rękawy od koszuli.

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, ale żołnierz był szybszy:

- Rób co mówię i nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Chwyć moje rękawy i pociągnij. Teraz. To rozkaz.

Sherlock zacisnął usta i wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

- Nic nie rozumiesz.

- Rozumiem aż za wiele. No już, rób co mówię.

- Muszę dostać się do tamtych drzwi!

John powoli tracił cierpliwość. Zmusił bruneta do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

- Twój każdy ruch może spowodować wewnętrzny krwotok. Założę ci opatrunek, ponieważ przez twoją durnotę stracisz zaraz tyle krwi, by nie zrobić już ani kroku. Więc jeśli chcesz doprowadzić sprawę do końca rób co ci każę.

Ton mężczyzny sugerował, że tygrys ledwo powstrzymywał się od skoku na swoją ofiarę, więc detektyw wydymając usta jak nadęta primadonna chwycił najpierw jeden rękaw koszuli żołnierza i oderwał go. To samo zrobił z drugim i podał materiał blondynowi, który chwycił go i splątał rękawy mocnym supłem.

- Poświeć mi telefonem.

Sherlock wyjął swoją komórkę i odblokował ją obserwując jak doktor sprawnymi ruchami próbował zatamować płynącą krew z jego ciała. W pewnej chwili ramiona żołnierza objęły go w talii, by owinąć brzuch materiałem. Detektyw wziął głęboki wdech co przykuło uwagę blondyna.

- Boli cię? – spytał tamten wbijając w niego wzrok typowy dla lekarza.

Brunet pokręcił przecząco głową, więc John powrócił do opatrywania przyjaciela. Owinął materiał w talii przykładając najczystszą jego część do rany i zawiązał rękawy raz jeszcze w supeł. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na nagą klatkę piersiową bruneta i zapragnął jej dotknąć. Chociażby delikatnie pogłaskać. Niezwykle blada i nie tak chuda jak wcześniej mu się zdawało. Jego brzuch był umięśniony, jednak nie posiadał tak zwanego kaloryfera. Był… idealny.

- John?

Doktor prędko wyprostował się i chrząknął. Poczuł na sobie wzrok przyjaciela, więc tylko odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi.

- Co tam jest?

- Nasza zaginiona – odparł Sherlock i dopiero po dłuższej chwili odwrócił wzrok od przyjaciela, by wstać. Podszedł do drzwi ściskając w dłoniach mały mosiężny klucz. Wsunął go do zamka, który szczęknął po chwili, a drzwi otworzyły się skrzypiąc straszliwie. Brunet poczuł jak u jego boku pojawił się żołnierz i obaj spojrzeli na wymizerowaną, bladą istotę, z której powoli uchodziło życie. Młoda kobieta leżała nieprzytomna na lodowatej ziemi, a jej ręce były skute kajdankami. John wszedł pierwszy i uklęknął przy niej. Sprawdził ledwo wyczuwalny puls i zbliżył policzek do jej ust czując delikatne łaskotanie co było jednym z niewielu plusów patrząc na jej stan zdrowia. Jej oddech był niezwykle słaby.

- Bita, zagłodzona niemalże na śmierć... – mruknął John patrząc z bólem na kobietę. – Myślisz, że ją…

- Nie. Nie po to ją porwał. – Sherlock również pochylił się nad ciałem kobiety. Uniósł ostrożnie jej podbródek, odsłonił czarne włosy, na których pojawiły się już blond odrosty i przekręcił jej głowę, by spojrzeć na płatek ucha. Wyjął z kieszeni spodni pewien przedmiot i uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Trzy dni temu udało jej się wyjść z piwnicy i próbowała uciec. Mortimer złapał ją, gdy znalazła się już w oknie. Zapewne zauważyłeś, że było wybite.

John skinął głową.

- Skąd wiesz o ucieczce?

- Na parapecie były zadrapania. Gdy mężczyzna złapał ją w pasie w efekcie paniki próbowała się ratować i wbiła paznokcie w parapet, spójrz. – Brunet wskazał na dłoń kobiety. – Połamane i niemalże zdrapane paznokcie. W ramie okiennej znalazłem też blond włosa.

Doktor usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i wstał. Po chwili do piwnicy wbiegło czterech uzbrojonych policjantów. Żołnierz wyszedł z pomieszczenia z podniesionymi rękami, a mężczyźni wycelowali w niego.

- To ja wezwałem policję – odezwał się John. – Znaleźliśmy tutaj zaginioną kobietę, która natychmiast potrzebuje opieki lekarskiej…

- Kim niby pan jest, by…

- Inspektor Lestrade ze Scotland Yardu. Proszę wykonać rozkaz – rzekł nagle Sherlock wyjmując podkradzioną odznakę. – W tamtym pokoju znajduje się ciało mężczyzny podejrzanego o morderstwa trzech kobiet i uprowadzenie czwartej, która leży za moimi plecami. Zakujcie go w kajdanki, jeśli nadal będzie żywy. Gdy widziałem go ostatni raz ledwo konał.

- I pilnie potrzebna jest karetka – dodał stanowczo doktor.

Policjanci spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, gdy w końcu jeden mężczyzna skinął głową, a oni wykonali rozkaz detektywa, który zadowolony z siebie zbliżył się do Johna.

- To i tak nie koniec, wiesz o tym, prawda? – spytał żołnierz, gdy w raz z kompanem skierowali się w stronę schodów przepuszczając na nich medyków. – Czeka cię jeszcze wyjaśnienie policji co tu się wydarzyło.

- Ujmę wszystko w e-mailu do Lestrada. Dalej to jego robota. Nie mam zamiaru użalać się z tymi idiotami.

- Staraj się chociaż obrazić jego ludzi mniej niż cztery razy – westchnął żołnierz. – Och, i nie podkreślaj za każdym razem słowa „idiota" i „bezmózgowce" w każdej wiadomości, którą mu wysyłasz.

Sherlock uniósł prawy kącik ust i obaj z doktorem powoli dotarli do końca schodów. Po drodze brunet kilka razy musiał stanąć, by poprawić osuwający się opatrunek. Blondyn podniósł z podłogi brudną kurtkę i otrzepał ją kaszląc od chmury kurzu, która z niej wyleciała. Popołudniowe słońce oślepiło ich, gdy obaj znaleźli się już na zewnątrz.

- Moja odpowiedź brzmi nie – odezwał się detektyw, gdy spostrzegł, że kompan skierował się w stronę karetki.

- Na litość boską – westchnął zirytowany żołnierz. – Ta rana musi być opatrzona przez lekarzy.

- Więc to zrób.

- Błagam cię, nie utrudniaj, Sherlock. Po prostu daj sobie pomóc.

Brunet podszedł do karetki i skorzystał z okazji, gdy medycy zajmowali się w środku kobietą. Chwycił apteczkę i rzucił ją w stronę Johna.

- Żartujesz sobie? – Doktor uniósł brwi. – Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu poczekać na któregoś z lekarzy?

- Po co skoro jeden stoi przede mną?

- Sherlock…

- Nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny mnie dotykał! – wydusił z siebie brunet i oddalił się w stronę ścieżki zaciskając dłoń na ranie.

Żołnierz zacisnął zęby i pobiegł za przyjacielem.

- Stój, nie możesz…

- Chcę uniknąć pytań – odparł brunet wskazując głową na pojawiających się funkcjonariuszy. Przysiadł na kamieniu i skrzywił się. Doktor podszedł do niego i ukucnął. Ściągnął z jego ramion koszulę i najdelikatniej jak potrafił zdjął okrwawiony materiał. Otworzył apteczkę i założył jednorazowe rękawiczki. Wyjął gazę opatrunkową i przyłożył ją do rany. Jedną ręką chwycił bandaż.

- Weź głęboki wdech – rozkazał. – I teraz wydech.

Owinął bandaż wokół górnej partii brzucha mężczyzny. Znów kazał mu ponowić poprzednią czynność, by opatrunek za bardzo go nie dusił. Na końcu zapiął bandaż i chwycił koszulę, którą przedtem położył na kolanie detektywa, a tamten ubrał ją wstając.

- Nie jest za ciasno? – spytał John dotykając bandaża i wsuwając w niego dwa palce. _Znakomity pretekst, Watson._

- Jest w porządku – odparł tamten i zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków. Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy John wsunął rękę pod ramię detektywa pomagając mu iść. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie było to potrzebne, jednak żaden się nie odezwał. Skierowali się wolnym krokiem w stronę lasu i całą drogę do domu odbyli w ciszy.

5


	7. Chapter 7

**Część 7**

Obaj mężczyźni po powrocie do domu rozeszli się w zupełnie inne strony. Sherlock zaszył się w salonie z kubkiem herbaty i skulił się w fotelu pod bardzo dziwnym kątem. Doktor ostrzegł go, że rana jest świeża i nie może zostać rozerwana, inaczej czeka go wizyta na ostrym dyżurze. Podziałało? Pewnie, że tak. Wzmianka o darmowej podwózce do szpitala karetką niemalże zrzuciła detektywa na podłogę i zmusiła do grzecznego siadu z wyciągniętymi do przodu nogami. Gdy John upewnił się, że mężczyznę można z czystym sumieniem zostawić samemu sobie, skierował się do pokoju po kilka świeżych rzeczy i zniknął w łazience, by zmyć z siebie cały bród. Koszula nadawała się tylko i wyłącznie do kosza. Spodnie ubrudzone były krwią, więc prędko zamoczył je w zimnej wodzie, choć wątpił, by plamy zeszły. Wziął szybki prysznic i, gdy ścisnął palce na mydle poczuł ból w serdecznym palcu. Z początku zignorował to, ale gdy wycierał ciało ręcznikiem znów dał o sobie znać. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i obejrzał palec. Drzazga. Owinął się w pasie ręcznikiem i wyszedł z łazienki przystając na szczycie schodów.

- Sherlock? Są tu może igły? – zawołał opierając brzuch o poręcz i przechylając się do przodu. Po chwili usłyszał kroki, a na schodach pojawiła się sylwetka jego przyjaciela. Żołnierz podreptał za nim do jego pokoju i przystanął w drzwiach obserwując jak tamten przeszukuje szuflady biurka. Po chwili wyjął z jednej z nich stare pudełko po zapałkach i chwycił w rękę igłę spoglądając wyczekująco na doktora.

- Potrzebuję światła – odparł i wskazał skinieniem głowy swoje łóżko.

- Em, dzięki, z pewnością poradzę sobie sam – rzekł doktor widząc co detektyw miał na myśli.

Jednak tamten nie ustąpił tylko uniósł podbródek czekając. John przekręcił głowę i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. _Szlag._ Nogi mimowolnie zaprowadziły go w stronę łóżka i już po chwili siedział na nim, a tuż obok niego usadowił się brunet szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

- Tak bardzo jara cię wyciąganie mi drzazgi z palca?

Sherlock uraczył blondyna tylko krótkim spojrzeniem i owinął długie palce wokół jego nadgarstka unosząc dłoń. Odwrócił jego rękę i przejechał palcami po jej zewnętrznej stronie, by na końcu chwycić serdeczny palec. Przyjrzał mu się spod przymrużonych powiek i położył dłoń na swoim kolanie.

- Naprawdę dam sobie radę sam – powtórzył cicho żołnierz. – Nie takie rzeczy wyciągałem z siebie w wojsku.

Detektyw ignorując słowa mężczyzny ujął jego palec uznając obecne zajęcie za niezwykły eksperyment i w drugą rękę chwycił igłę zbliżając ją do skóry. Ostrożnie wbił ją w zaczerwienione miejsce i wydłubał drzazgę na zewnątrz, a następnie wyjął z rany.

- Dzięku… - John urwał widząc jak mężczyzna zatrzymał jego rękę, którą doktor próbował wziąć z aż nazbyt przyjemnie ciepłego kolana. Chwycił jego palec i powoli zbliżył do ust, by złożyć na nim delikatny pocałunek. Żołnierz poczuł jak palą go policzki, a po ciele rozchodzą się setki iskier. Dotyk mężczyzny zdecydowanie można było porównać z rażeniem pioruna. Gdy tylko miękkie wargi musnęły jego skórę, dolna część brzucha niebezpiecznie dała o sobie znać. Sherlock odsunął jego dłoń i wstał jak gdyby nigdy nic chowając pudełko od zapałek do szuflady. John próbował uspokoić własny oddech i przez moment wpatrywał się jeszcze w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą siedział jego przyjaciel. Wstał i wyszedł z sypialni zamykając się w pokoju do końca wieczora. Następnego dnia minęli się na korytarzu bez słowa, gdy to detektyw wyłonił się ze swojej komnaty w samo południe i w końcu zdecydował się doprowadzić się do ładu, a doktor wybierał się właśnie na spacer, by wykorzystać ich ostatnie chwile w Szkocji. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment i zapadła krótka, niekomfortowa cisza, którą przerwał John:

- Zmieniłeś opatrunek?

- Właśnie zamierzałem to zrobić. – Detektyw uniósł dłoń, w której trzymał gazę.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Tak samo jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj i przed przedwczoraj i przed przed…

- Okej, zrozumiałem. – John podrapał się kciukiem po łuku brwiowym.

- A ty?

Doktor zmarszczył czoło.

- Jak z twoim palcem? – spytał Sherlock powstrzymując się od wywrócenia oczami.

- Och. – Blondyn odruchowo zacisnął dłoń i chrząknął. – W porządku. Dobrze. Lepiej, dziękuję.

Detektyw czując się do reszty zażenowany całą rozmową zniknął w toalecie. John poszedł za jego przykładem i zbiegł po schodach opuszczając dom. Wsadził ręce w kieszenie od spodni i stanął na ganku myśląc dokąd mógłby pójść. W końcu wybrał drogę, którą wczoraj dotarł na rynek i po chwili dźwięki rozbudzonego miasta dotarły do jego uszu, a on wmieszał się w tętniący życiem plac targowy.

Z początku odwzajemniał tylko uśmiechy zachęcających go do kupna swoich produktów sprzedawców, obchodził stragany i zaśmiał się, gdy na jednym z nich dostrzegł czapkę myśliwską, tę, która oficjalnie stała się czapką Sherlocka Holmesa. Trzymając ją w rękach poczuł jak ktoś stanął u jego boku kładąc cień na jego dłonie. Uniósł głowę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, że spotkał go dwa dni temu.

- Pan Caproy?

- Taa, pogromca pańskiego kabana! – zawołał tamten i roześmiał się serdecznie. – I żaden pan – zagroził doktorowi palcem. – Po prostu Frank lub Frankie. To ostatnie to raczej wymysł mojej żonki. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na czapkę trzymaną przez Johna. – Wybierasz się na łowy? Wybacz, Johnny, może być Johnny? Po prostu widząc cię ostatni raz w lesie… No… Raczej nie nazwałbym cię zapalczywym myśliwym.

Żołnierz roześmiał się i odłożył czapkę na miejsce.

- I masz całkowitą rację – odparł ruszając do przodu. – Ta czapka w Londynie to prawie jak symbol Sherlock Holmesa.

- Co ty gadasz? – Frank uniósł brwi. – To nasz Sherly zajmuje się polowaniem?

John znów zaniósł się śmiechem.

- Gdyby mógł zajmowałby się zwierzyną już _po _polowaniu. Do celów badawczych – powiedział unosząc kąciki ust. – Polowaniem to może i się zajmuje, ale raczej łapie przestępców i morderców.

- Dzieciak zawsze miał niecodzienne hobby.

Doktor zerknął na Franka.

- Na przykład?

Mężczyźni doszli do końca placu targowego i myśliwy skierował się w stronę niewielkiego wzgórza.

- Zawsze był chętny, by połazić sobie ze mną po lesie – powiedział Frank. - Czasem zabierałem go na polowania, a on tylko w łapskach trzymał lupę i gdy tylko udało mi się ubić jakąś zwierzynę prędziutko leciał w miejsce zestrzału i mamrotał coś do siebie. Ale wiesz, był z niego naprawdę dobry dzieciak.

Doktor uśmiechnął się i zrobiło mu się tak jakoś niezwykle ciepło na sercu na samo wyobrażenie małego przyjaciela. Myśliwy zaprowadził go na kamienny mostek i obaj przystanęli nad małym płynącym pod nimi potokiem. Żołnierz wsłuchał się w szum wody i pomyślał, że od wielu tygodni dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy zaznał prawdziwego spokoju.

- Więc Sherlock się tutaj wychowywał?

- Dzieee tam – odparł przeciągle mężczyzna. – Holmesowie przyjeżdżali tu zawsze na wakacje. Urwisów poznałem, gdy jeden z nich miał trzynaście lat, a Sherly zaledwie sześć. Ten drugi zawsze łaził swoimi drogami. Był niczym kot! Idziesz sam, aż tu nagle odwracasz się i widzisz koło siebie dwa wpatrujące się w ciebie ślepia, w których pragnienie przygód niemal krzyczało. Od razu wiedziałem, że niezły z niego bystrzak.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na myśliwego.

- Z początku tylko chodził za mną do lasu myśląc, że o niczym nie wiem – ciągnął dalej Frank. - Wiesz czym ta mała łajza podbiła moje serce?

- Otworzyła buzię?

Mężczyzna roześmiał się przyjaźnie.

- Nie… Choć swoją drogą wiele razy, gdy mielił tym swoim jęzorem wywarł na mnie niemałe wrażenie – przyznał po chwili. – Byłem w lesie, gdy przez moją własną głupotę wybrałem złą drogę i trafiłem na watahę wilków. Wiedziałem, że Sherlock szedł krok w krok za mną, a wilki jeśli już polują na ludzi to w pierwszej kolejności rzucają się na dzieciaki. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo zdębiałem, gdy ujrzałem wtedy już dziewięcioletniego chłopaka tuż za moimi plecami! Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział coś co pamiętam do dziś:

„- Proszę do nich nie strzelać, sir. Przeważnie wilki widzą nas jako zagrożenie dla nich samych. Trzeba być cierpliwym i poczekać. Wtedy z pewnością sobie pójdą."

- Po tych słowach czmychnął na najbliższe drzewo, stanął na gałęzi i zaczął obserwować wilki przez lornetkę, którą ze sobą zabrał. Gdy wataha się oddaliła ryknąłem śmiechem tak głośno, że nawet samemu dzieciakowi się udzieliło. – Frank zaśmiał się na samo wspomnienie i podrapał po brzuchu. – Od tamtego czasu w każde wakacje, które przyjeżdżał nasze wędrówki do lasu stały się już rutyną. Raz nawet własnoręcznie musiałem wyciągać mu kleszcza z dupska!

John niemal zakrztusił się od śmiechu i, gdy już myślał, że się uspokoił znów roześmiał się i rechotał jak opętany. Niekoniecznie wizja małego Sherlock przełożonego przez kolano z gołym tyłkiem była przyjemna, ale za to na pewno przekomiczna.

- Chyba nie był z tego powodu zbytnio zadowolony – odezwał się w końcu doktor ocierając kciukiem kąciki oczu.

- Sherlock? – prychnął myśliwy. – Gdy już wycisnąłem mu to paskudztwo z tyłka chciał zapakować je w pudełko i zabrać do domu.

- Jako eksperyment – dopowiedział żołnierz.

- Nadal tak robi?

- Owszem. – John pokiwał głową. – Tyle, że kleszcze i wszelkie owady zamienił na palce, oczy, języki i głowy.

- Nie gadaj! – Mężczyzna uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że trochę odstaje od reszty, ale, żeby aż tak…

- Robi to do badań – obronił przyjaciela żołnierz. – Jest detektywem i jest naprawdę genialny w tym co robi.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że w końcu ma obok siebie tak dobrą duszę.

John spojrzał zaskoczony na Franka i podziękował uśmiechem.

- Byłeś zaskoczony jak go tutaj ujrzałeś – powiedział chwilę później żołnierz.

- Sam byś się zdziwił gdybyś ujrzał człowieka po dobrych dwudziestu latach. – Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. – Gdy dzieciak podrósł zmienił się nie do poznania.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale tamten wpatrywał się tylko zamyślony w rwący potok.

- Co masz na myśli? – delikatnie ponaglił go doktor. – Był nieznośny?

- Jak Boga kocham, Johnny, dałbym wszystko, żeby on był wtedy nieznośny. – Myśliwy położył dłoń na sercu. – Zamknął się w sobie na cztery spusty. Ten jego braciszek, nawiasem mówiąc nigdy za nim szczególnie nie przepadałem… Tak czy inaczej, ten jego braciszek już później tu z nimi nie wracał. Sherlock skończył szesnaście lat i… no normalnie odizolował się od świata żywych. Przynajmniej robił tak, gdy tu przyjeżdżał. Udało mi się natknąć na niego tylko kilka razy. Wyglądał smutno, ten blask w jego oczach przyblakł… Ledwo dzieciaka poznałem.

Doktor spojrzał na niebo i zmrużył oczy od świecącego słońca.

- Nigdy nikogo nie miał? – spytał zerkając na Franka. – Kolegi, koleżanki? Dziewczyny?

Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Przynajmniej nie tutaj. No, raz może widziałem jak przywiózł ze sobą jakiegoś chłopaka. Miał wtedy może… Bodajże czternaście lat.

John pokiwał głową i pomyślał o nastoletnim przyjacielu. Co spowodowało, że tak nagle odwrócił się od wszystkich ludzi? Robiło mu się przykro z myślą, że Sherlock był aż tak bardzo samotny. Chciał zapytać się jeszcze o dzieciństwo detektywa, gdy myśliwy wyprostował się.

- Jesteś dla niego kimś ważnym, co nie? – spytał mężczyzna spoglądając uważnie na doktora.

- Jest moim przyjacielem – odparł szczerze blondyn. – Mam nadzieję, że ja jego też.

Myśliwy poprawił brązową kurtkę i poklepał Johna w ramię.

- Już tym to se głowy nie zawracaj. Zapewniam cię z pewnością, że tak jest, Johnny.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Jak tylko go ujrzałem w lesie, spostrzegłem ten sam błysk w oku, co przed laty.

Myśliwy pożegnał się z blondynem i oddalił w stronę lasu. Zaproponował mu spacer, ale doktor odmówił. Było południe, a on robił się głodny. Skierował się w stronę miasta i wszedł do najbliższej restauracji. Usiadł przy wolnym stoliku i chwycił kartę dań. Wybrał łososia po szwedzku, a do jego stolika podeszła kelnerka. John uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Co podać? – spytała kobieta i zerknęła znad notesu na doktora. Widać było, że przez chwilę się zastanawiała, a potem rozpromieniła się odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Witaj John.

- Ten dzień jest naprawdę coraz ciekawszy – odparł unosząc kąciki ust blondyn.

- Dlaczego?

- Znów niespodziewanie napotykam poznaną niedawno osobę.

- Cóż, to małe miasteczko.

- Być może. – Żołnierz pokiwał głową. – Tyle, że tym razem ta osoba ma cudowny uśmiech.

Kobieta roześmiała się cicho i uniosła głowę.

- Podrywasz kelnerkę? – Uniosła brwi spoglądając karcąco na mężczyznę.

- Prawię niewinny komplement pięknej kobiecie – poprawił ją John.

Mary zacisnęła usta nadal się uśmiechając. Chwilę później do restauracji weszło kilku klientów, więc kobieta musiała odejść od jego stolika. Blondyn prędko złożył zamówienie i odprowadził blondynkę wzrokiem. Wiedział już, że z pewnością zamówi jeszcze deser.


	8. Chapter 8

**Część 8**

John spędził w restauracji ponad dwie godziny, ale za to wyszedł rozpromieniony i uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha z numerem telefonu Mary w kieszeni. Nie spieszyło mu się do domu, a już z pewnością nie do Sherlocka. Zaraz, wróć. To nie było tak, że nie chciał. Nie wiedząc czemu stęsknił się za przyjacielem przez ciekawe historyjki Franka, ale bał się przekroczyć próg chaty, by brunet znów czegoś nie wymyślił. Jego wczorajsza najdelikatniejsza i musiał przyznać, że bardzo czuła pieszczota wywołała u niego niespodziewane reakcje. To niemożliwe, żeby Sherlock mu się podobał! Na Boga to był facet! Facet! A on nie jest homo. John Watson. Nie. Jest. Gejem.

Doktor wszedł na ścieżkę prowadzącą do domu i, gdy tylko na niego spojrzał poczuł, że jego serce stanęło. Detektyw siedział na dachu chaty zaciągając się głęboko papierosem.

- Czyś ty do cholery zwariował?! – wydarł się blondyn i podbiegł pod dom spoglądając w górę. Sherlock spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale i powoli wypuścił dym nikotynowy z płuc. – Złaź stamtąd natychmiast!

Przez głowę żołnierza przeleciały najczarniejsze myśli co detektyw mógł tam robić, ale tylko jedna z nich huczała w środku najgłośniej.

- Zejdź.

- Żebyś mógł mi przywalić za to, że w spokoju chciałem sobie zapalić? – spytał brunet gasząc papierosa o kant dachu. – Nie, dziękuję.

- Na litość boską, złaź z tego dachu. – John wbił w niego surowe spojrzenie. – Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem nie rozerwałeś sobie rany, ale póki co mówię całkowicie spokojnie – zejdź.

- Nie.

- Nie uderzę cię. Sherlock, za kogo ty mnie masz? – Doktor spojrzał z lekkim bólem w oczach na przyjaciela.

Detektyw odwzajemnił spojrzenie i wstał. Wyrzucił papierosa za siebie i chwytając się komina, a następnie rynny dotarł do parapetu przy oknach swojej sypialni. Żołnierz wszedł do domu i od razu wbiegł po schodach do góry kierując się do pokoju przyjaciela. Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał go zeskakującego z poręczy na taras. Natychmiast zbliżył się do niego i dwoma zręcznymi ruchami chwycił go za kołnierz i przygwoździł do ściany.

- Coś ty sobie myślał? – warknął w jego twarz. – Chcesz mnie, idioto, doprowadzić do zawału?

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zabrał swoje łokcie z mojego świeżego opatrunku – odparł beznamiętnie brunet i wbił swoje szarozielone oczy w doktora.

- Łażenie po dachu jakoś ci nie przeszkadzało.

John westchnął i puścił przyjaciela odsuwając się.

- Jadłeś coś? – spytał i zaraz potem prychnął przez nos. – Kogo ja się pytam.

Odwrócił się i opuścił taras. Wyszedł z pokoju i poczuł, że detektyw podreptał tuż nim. Razem weszli do kuchni i doktor sprawdził zawartość lodówki.

- Mogę ci zaproponować tosty z serem, tosty z szynką lub tosty z serem i szynką. Od wyboru do koloru. – Żołnierz zerknął na sadowiącego się na krześle Sherlocka. – Więc?

- Spotkasz się z nią? – zapytał tamten niby od niechcenia i skubiąc kawałek obrusu.

- Niby z kim?

John zmarszczył brwi. Wyjął z lodówki ser i rozpakował chleb, by posmarować kilka skibek ketchupem.

- Z _nią_ – odparł niechętnie detektyw. – Widziałem twoją szczerzącą się twarz jeszcze zanim wyłoniłeś się zza lasu.

- Nie wiem – rzekł szczerze blondyn. – Jest miła i inteligentna. Jeśli będzie chciała chętnie się z nią spotkam.

Sherlock oparł łokcie na stole obserwując uważnie jak przyjaciel nakładał na chleb ser i gotowe skibki wsadził do tostera.

- Po co?

- Chryste, Sherlock. – Blondyn odwrócił się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Żeby spędzić z nią czas, poznać ją bliżej…

- Pójść z nią do łóżka – wtrącił brunet.

Doktor nie zareagował na jego zaczepkę i po chwili nałożył gotowe tosty na talerz. Podsunął go pod nos detektywa, a dla siebie zrobił herbatę i przysiadł się naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

- Nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy – powiedział biorąc łyk gorącego napoju. – Mówiłeś, że w ramie okiennej Mortimera znalazłeś blond włos – rzekł, by zmienić temat. - Dziewczyna, którą znaleźliśmy była brunetką.

- Farbowaną brunetką – poprawił go Sherlock i skubnął kawałek tosta, którego uniósł i bacznie obejrzał, by na końcu wsadzić do buzi i pogryźć. – Jacob Mortimer więził kobietę, by kontynuować pracę swojego wuja, Richarda Mortimera.

- Przecież Jacob mieszkał w domu sam.

- Wcześniej mieszkał z wujem. Potem otruł go cyjankiem, który załatwił mu listonosz.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć…

- A kto inny potrafi podejść pod twój dom dając do ręki białą kopertę i nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeć?

John powoli pokiwał głową. Zauważył, że rozmowa o sprawie wpływa pozytywnie na detektywa, ponieważ zjadł już prawie pół porcji.

- Jaką pracę kontynuował Jacob?

- Richard Mortimer był wdowcem. Jego żona zmarła kilkanaście lat temu. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić i uznał jej śmierć jako karę. Chciał się zemścić i od tego czasu znienawidził wszystkie kobiety. A gdy jakąkolwiek spotkał… - urwał pozwalając przyjacielowi dokończyć.

- Porywał i mordował – dopowiedział John i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Dokładnie.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Znalazłem stare zdjęcia. Nie trudno było domyślić z wypalonej twarzy żony na fotografii.

- A Jacob? Dlaczego znalazł się u wuja?

- Jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Od najmłodszych lat był uczony przez niego, że kobiety trzeba gnębić i usuwać, ponieważ przynoszą tylko ból.

- Wuj musiał być dla niego jak ojciec – odezwał się zamyślony blondyn. – Czemu w takim razie go zabił?

Detektyw odsunął talerz z niedojedzonym tostem i spojrzał na doktora.

- Kobieta, którą znaleźliśmy przypominała mu matkę, a wuj chciał pozbyć się dziewczyny jak robił to z każdą inną. Jacob miał tego dosyć – wyjaśnił. - Wspomniałeś przedtem o kolorze włosów.

- Tak. – Pokiwał głowa blondyn i odwzajemnił spojrzenie. – Powiedziałeś, że znalazłeś blond włosa, ale dziewczyna była brunetką.

- W pokoju Jacoba znalazłem rodzinne zdjęcie zrobione, gdy jego rodzice jeszcze żyli. Matka była brunetką.

Żołnierz zmarszczył brwi.

- Więc chłopak przefarbował kobietę , by ta przypominała mu matkę, ale nadal więził. Po co?

- Przez wiele lat, w tym okres dojrzewania, był uczony, że kobiety to wrodzone demony – odparł prychając na ostatnie słowo. – Nie chciał jej zabijać. Chciał ją po prostu mieć.

- To… - John zamyślił się. – To chore.

Sherlock uniósł prawy kącik ust.

- Niesamowite jak do tego doszedłeś… Genialne. – rzekł blondyn uraczając przyjaciela spojrzeniem pełnym uznania. Tamten wzruszył tylko ramionami i zdawał się być niewzruszony na komplement od niego. W środku poczuł jednak przyjemne uczucie ciepła rozlewające się po klatce piersiowej.

W nocy, gdy John przebudził się i przewrócił na drugi bok do jego uszu dotarły odgłosy szybkiego stąpania bosych stóp o podłogę, a drzwi sypialni przyjaciela cicho się otworzyły i zamknęły. Doktor nasłuchiwał przez chwilę i odgłosy powróciły tym razem bardziej głośniejsze i drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem. Żołnierz podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i potarł twarz. Zsunął się z łóżka i położył stopy na zimnej podłodze. Wyszedł z pokoju i podszedł do przeciwległych drzwi sypialni przyjaciela, w które cicho zapukał. Gdy tamten nie odpowiedział blondyn otworzył drzwi i uchylił je lekko. Na stoliku nocnym paliła się lampka, a Sherlock stał na tarasie trzymając w dłoni jeszcze nie zapalonego papierosa.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał i przystanął w progu.

Brunet odwrócił się zaskoczony.

- Mhm – odparł krótko i wrócił do pokoju zamykając okno prowadzące na taras. Żołnierz zmarszczył brwi i dostrzegł, że dłoń bruneta lekko drżała, a gdy się odwrócił i światło padło na jego twarz ujrzał kropelki potu na bladym czole. Doskonale wiedział co to oznacza. Te diabły nocy męczyły go aż nazbyt często, by mógł je wszędzie rozpoznać.

- Chcesz o tym…

- Nie.

John zawahał się przez chwilę. Dobrze wiedział jak to jest, gdy zimny pot oblewa twoje ciało, w twojej głowie pojawiają się obrazy, przez które niemy krzyk ciśnie ci się na usta, a wszystkie te tortury, w jego przypadku, kończyły się bezgłośnym łkaniem w poduszkę.

- Mogę z tobą zostać i poczekać aż zaśniesz – _Czy on naprawdę to zaproponował? Gratulacje._

Tym razem Sherlock zerknął na niego zaskoczony, ale nie odpowiedział. Odłożył na stolik nocny niezapalonego papierosa i położył się w łóżku przykrywając ciało tylko do połowy. Przez kilka sekund wyglądał jakby przetrawiał jego propozycję poczym w końcu uniósł podbródek i spojrzał na blondyna, który stał i cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź.

- Jeśli chcesz.

- To nie ja tu mam problemy z koszmarami, Sherlocku.

Doktor wszedł do sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Będąc pod baczną obserwacją detektywa podszedł powoli do łóżka przysiadł na jego skraju. Sięgnął ręką do stolika i wyłączył lampkę pogrążając pokój w ciemności. Przez moment jego wzrok musiał się przyzwyczaić do mroku, a gdy już to zrobił blondyn ujrzał dwie szeroko otwarte gałki oczne, które intensywnie się w niego wpatrywały.

- Pierwszą rzeczą, gdy chce się zasnąć jest zamknięcie oczu. – Przerwał panującą w pokoju ciszę i usiadł na posłaniu wygodniej podciągając jedno kolano do góry. Obserwował jak brunet podłożył sobie pod głowę dwie poduszki i bezowocnie próbował każdej pozycji by zasnąć. W końcu poddał się i odwrócił tyłem do doktora wybierając pozycję embrionalną. Blondyn potarł twarz i ziewnął bezgłośnie zasłaniając usta dłonią. Kilka minut później spostrzegł, że Sherlock przestał się wiercić i powoli pochylił się w jego stronę sprawdzając czy zasnął. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się powoli, a oddech stał miarowy. Doktor z westchnieniem ulgi postawił obie nogi na podłodze i zsuwając się z łóżka poczuł nagle za sobą ruchy pościeli i zatrzymał się w bezruchu.

- Dostałeś prosto w serce – odezwał się niski głos za jego plecami. John zacisnął usta i usiadł z powrotem tym razem odwracając się całym ciałem do przyjaciela, który nakrył się szczelniej kołdrą. Wystawała z niej tylko burza czarnych loków rozrzuconych na poduszce. Doktor pozwolił mu uspokoić narastające drżenie głosu i powoli przysiadł się bliżej niego opierając kolano o plecy bruneta. Uniósł z wahaniem dłoń i delikatnie pogłaskał aksamitne włosy Sherlocka.

- To tylko sen – odparł miękko.

- Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Byłem bezradny, John. Zginąłeś na moich oczach.

_Tak jak ty na moich. _

Blondyn odniósł wrażenie, że detektyw zaczyna panikować, więc cofnął swoją dłoń. _Pieprzyć wszystko._ Uniósł kołdrę i wsunął się pod nią czując bijące od Sherlocka ciepło. Ostrożnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i pogłaskał go kilka razy kciukiem wzdłuż jego ramienia. Gdy doktor ułożył się obok bruneta tamten zamarł, jednak, gdy zaczął delikatnie masować jego ramię tamten powoli rozluźnił swoje mięśnie i pozwolił mężczyźnie się dotykać.

John poczuł, że musi tutaj zostać. Że musi się zaopiekować tym dużym dzieckiem. Tamten wyraźnie spanikował na myśl, że mógłby utracić doktora, więc chciał pokazać mu, że nic takiego się nie stanie, że on nigdzie nie odejdzie. Gdy to jemu śniły się koszmary dobrze pamiętał jak bardzo pragnął, by w takich momentach Sherlock wybudził go ze snu i upewnił, że nic mu nie jest, że nadal żyje, a wszystko było tylko piekielnym koszmarem. Tak bardzo mu tego wtedy brakowało. Zapewnienia, że będzie dobrze. Pewności, że nie ma się czym martwić.

- Jestem przy tobie – rzekł niemalże szeptem i zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu detektywa.

Niespodziewanie Sherlock chwycił jego dłoń i złączył ich palce razem. Odwrócił się na plecy. Podniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na mężczyznę przekrzywiając głowę. Jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności, a wolna ręka powędrowała do policzka doktora. Długie palce powoli i jakby z namaszczeniem pogłaskały kość policzkową na końcu muskając delikatnie wargi.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał wbijając wzrok w szeroko otwarte oczy przyjaciela.

- Bo cię potrzebuję. – Te słowa wypłynęły z ust żołnierza tak szybko, jakby czekały na to od lat. – Bo ty mnie potrzebujesz. – Również uniósł wolną rękę i położył ją na policzku bruneta. – Bo obaj się potrzebujemy.

Sherlock wyswobodził swoją dłoń i odsunął się nie odrywając wzroku od blondyna.

John zatrzymał go kładąc rękę na jego szyi. Przyciągnął gorączkowo pociągłą twarz do swoich ust.

- Od tego nie ma powrotu – ostrzegł detektyw łaskocząc tamtego oddechem.

Doktor odsunął głowę i spojrzał głęboko w jego oczy. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim działo, ale chciał dowód tego, że Sherlock jest obok niego. Chciał dowiedzieć się jak smakuje, chciał wtulić się w niego i poczuć jak pachnie, chciał wsunąć dłonie w jego włosy i delikatnie pociągnąć całując go przy tym tak żarliwie, że oboje musieliby nakarmić się nawzajem powietrzem i oddychać wspólnym tempem. Chciał go _poczuć_.

- Nie mam zamiaru wracać.


	9. Chapter 9

**Część 9**

** Jest to już ostatnia część mojego opowiadania. Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie, pozostawienie komentarzy i przedstawienie swoich opinii na temat tej historii. Dużo one dla mnie znaczą. W tym rozdziale - JOHNLOCK, SLASH. Miłego czytania.**

- Od tego nie ma powrotu – ostrzegł detektyw łaskocząc tamtego oddechem.

Doktor odsunął głowę i spojrzał głęboko w jego oczy. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim działo, ale chciał dowód tego, że Sherlock jest obok niego. Chciał dowiedzieć się jak smakuje, chciał wtulić się w niego i poczuć jak pachnie, chciał wsunąć dłonie w jego włosy i delikatnie pociągnąć za nie całując go przy tym tak żarliwie, że oboje musieliby nakarmić się nawzajem powietrzem. Chciał go _poczuć_.

- Nie mam zamiaru wracać.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy i zagryzł dolną wargę wpatrując się uważnie w przyjaciela.

- Chcę byś był pewien.

- Jestem.

- Nie jesteś.

Doktor zmarszczył brwi i również podniósł się opierając ciężar ciała na łokciu. Spojrzał głęboko w oczy bruneta i przez moment tylko się w nie wpatrywał. Uczucie spłynęło na niego tak niespodziewanie, że sam zdziwił się jak mógł tak długo tego nie dostrzegać. Umawiał się z kobietami, by nie tylko zaspokoić swoje męskie potrzeby, ale także by w końcu odnaleźć tą jedyną osobę, której mógłby oddać swoje serce. Szukał kogoś, kogo mógłby szczerze i trwale pokochać. Takowego osobnika miał tuż przed swoim nosem. Wszystkie dziewczyny, z którymi się umawiał i tak zrywały z nim po kilku miesiącach, ba nawet tygodniach, ponieważ Sherlock zawsze stawał się przyczyną ich kłótni. Ile razy zdarzało się, że w podczas randki dostawał smsa, który był rozkazem, nie prośbą, powrotu do domu lub przyjazdu na miejsce zbrodni? Nie gniewał się co jeszcze bardziej potęgowało złość jego partnerek. Jednak…

To Sherlock wyciągnął go z bagna w jakim się znalazł po powrocie z Afganistanu.

To Sherlock był jego codziennym napędem.

To Sherlock był paliwem jego życia.

To dzięki niemu czuje jakby żył na polu bitwy, do którego tęsknił, choć nie powinien.

- Pocałuj mnie.

_Zrób to. Tu i teraz. Chcę cię poczuć całym sobą. Proszę._

Detektyw zbliżył do niego twarz i rozchylił wargi oddychając w usta mężczyzny, który łapczywie łapał każdy jego oddech. Chwycił koszulkę żołnierza i powolnym ruchem ściągnął ją z niego podziwiając klatkę piersiową i przejeżdżając palcem po nagim torsie. Ich usta w końcu dopełniły połączenie. Wargi złączyły się w pierwszym pocałunku, który nie igrając z czasem prędko przerodził się w żarliwe pożądanie. Sherlock wsunął język do ust blondyna i popchnął mężczyznę z powrotem na łóżko przyciskając go swoją klatką piersiową.

_Dlaczego ta bestia musi być idealna we wszystkim?_

John położył obie dłonie na plecach mężczyzny i wbił w jego skórę paznokcie, na tyle mocno, by pozostawić ślady. Jego ślady. Poczuł na udach twardą erekcję detektywa i jęknął, gdy tamten przygryzł mocno jego dolną wargę. Sherlock przechylił głowę i przywarł ustami do jego szyi ssąc ją i zostawiając różowy ślad.

Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim działo, ponieważ nigdy nie pociągali go mężczyźni, ale to jak jego ciało reagowało na Sherlocka nie można było porównać z niczym. Rwało się do niego i pragnęło jego dotyku, a gdy już go dostało wyginało się i wiło. Z ust żołnierza wydobywały odgłosy, o które nigdy by nawet siebie nie podejrzewał. Warczał, mruczał, jęczał, a detektyw nie pozostawał dłużny. Jego na co dzień sztywne i nietykalskie ciało stało się nagle giętkie i miękkie, a jego dotyk przypominał jedwab.

John przejął kontrolę i opierając ręce na ramionach bruneta popchnął go i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Pochylił się i zatopił usta w czerwonych od pocałunków wargach mężczyzny. Miażdżyli się wzajemnie odrywając się jedynie by złapać oddech. Temperatura w sypialni znacznie się podwyższyła, a ciało blondyna zdawało się eksplodować zaraz z rokoszy. _Boże, co ja wyprawiam… _ Obaj oddychali szybko, urywanie. Doktor poczuł zaciskające się palce na swoich pośladkach i jęknął cicho w usta mężczyzny. Odsunął się nie odrywając warg od jego ciała i złożył na nim czułe pocałunki. Łuk Kupidyna, kącik ust, podbródek, kość policzkowa, jabłko Adama, obojczyki i sutki, które przygryzł momentalnie czując wbijające się głębiej w jego pośladki paznokcie. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zsunął z ud Sherlocka siadając między jego nogami. Chwycił jego materiał spodni od piżamy i uniósł pytająco wzrok.

Widział zgodę w oczach, lecz czekał na potwierdzenie.

- Rób ze mną co ci się żywnie podoba, John. Jestem cały twój.

_Cały mój… Chryste, Sherlock… _ Żołnierz ledwo panował nad swoimi rękami. Głupio mu było się przyznać, ale kompletnie nie miał pojęcia jak się za to zabrać. Drżącymi dłońmi zdjął spodnie detektywa i zrzucił je na podłogę. Przełknął ślinę i z zachwytem objął wzrokiem nagie ciało mężczyzny próbując zapamiętać każdy jego szczegół. Bladość jego skóry, idealnie zarysowane mięśnie… _Jest idealny._ Blondyn pochylił się i niemalże z czcią pocałował czubek penisa. Usłyszał do góry głośne wciągnięcie powietrza przez nos i ujrzał zaciskające się na pościeli palce.

Obaj musieli nauczyć się na nowo swoich ciał. Żołnierz wszedł powoli i ostrożnie. Poczuł napinające się mięśnie mężczyzny pod jego dotykiem, a ciało wygięło się w łuk. Sherlock był tak blisko niego, był tak nierealny. Czuł jego zapach, ciepło, szalone bicie serca i przyspieszony rytm. Traktował go jak coś niezwykle kruchego i bał się wykonywać ostrych ruchów. Pokrył każdy zakątek jego ciała pocałunkami zaznaczając swoją własność. Opadł w otchłań zatracenia poddając się falom namiętności. Liczyły się tylko ich ciała splecone rozkoszą.

Z początku ciało Sherlocka stawiało opór. John bardzo ostrożnie zaczął się w nim poruszać i obdarowywał mężczyznę pocałunkami. Z czułością pocałował jego szyję delikatnie przejeżdżając językiem po jego kości policzkowej. Poczuł jak partner uniósł dwoma palcami jego podbródek i zatopił swoje usta w jego wargach. Żołnierz poruszył biodrami szybciej, odsunął twarz od mężczyzny i przyssał się ustami do jego sutka łagodnie gryząc go w brodawkę. Tamten położył rękę na jego głowie i zacisnął palce na blond włosach.

Przeniknięci czułością czuli jak ich ciała odnajdują wspólny punkt, do którego każdy zbliżał się coraz szybciej, gwałtowniej i czując rosnący głód. John poczuł jak jego świadomość zawęża się, a jego gardło nie potrafi przestać wydawać z siebie najróżniejszych dźwięków. Zatracił się w orgazmie i zacisnął powieki. Usłyszał jak Sherlock syknął, gdy ten wbił mu boleśnie w skórę paznokcie. Detektyw doszedł kilka sekund później, a sypialnia wypełniła się jego jękiem, który przyprawił doktora o dreszcze.

Blondyn opadł na posłanie łapczywie łapiąc każdy oddech. Poczuł jak oplotły go silne ramiona otulając go ciepłem. Noga Sherlock wślizgnęła się między jego, by przylgnąć do niego jeszcze bardziej. Nadzy, spoceni, zmęczeni i spełnieni.

John poczuł łaskotanie na płatku swojego ucha i uniósł głowę. Na policzkach mężczyzny malowały się dwa, duże rumieńce. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądało to niezwykle uroczo. Odgarnął z jego czoła kilka przylepionych do niego loków i pocałował w miejsce pomiędzy brwiami. Oczy detektywa błysnęły w ciemności i spojrzały na niego. Otworzył usta, lecz żołnierz uciszył go czułym pocałunkiem w usta. Wtulił się w niego i przez dłuższy czas tylko uśmiechał do siebie jak idiota.

- Cholera – mruknął i zaśmiał się cicho. – Rozumiesz co właśnie się stało? _Przespaliśmy się _ze sobą, Sherlock. Ja… Mnie nigdy choćby w najmniejszych stopniu nie pociągali faceci. Nadal nie wiem jak jest z tobą, ale ja nie jestem gejem.

Zerknął pytająco na bruneta i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Detektyw najnormalniej w świecie zasnął. Jego wargi były lekko rozchylone, a oddech muskał skroń żołnierza.

Doktor oparł czoło o nagą pierś i zamknął oczy. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Sherlock Holmes jest w nim zakochany.

xxx

John obudził się pierwszy i ostrożnie odsunął się od śpiącego bruneta, co było niemałym wyczynem, ponieważ tamten oplótł go swoimi kończynami niczym koala. Kiedy udało mu się wyswobodzić z uścisku spojrzał na mężczyznę. Objął wzrokiem jego ciało i zagarnął mu włosy za ucho. Zmarszczył brwi i zbliżył twarz. Na jego lewym barku widniała blizna ciągnąca się aż do łopatki. Gdzieś… Gdzieś już to widział.

Zsunął się z łóżka i wciągnął na siebie bokserki. Wskazówka przesunęła się, a zegar wybił dziewiątą rano. Wyszedł z sypialni i zszedł po schodach na dół by zrobić dla siebie herbatę. Wrócił z nią do góry zabierając po drodze swoją komórkę. Wślizgnął się po cichu z powrotem do pokoju, w którym drzemał Sherlock i wyszedł na taras kładąc kubek gorącego napoju na balustradę. Wiatr musnął jego prawie całkiem nagie ciało, a on zadrżał. Spojrzał na bezchmurne niebo i westchnął cicho. Chwycił w dłonie kubek i ogrzał nim dłonie. Telefon w jego dłoni zawibrował.

_Nadal chętny do podrywania kelnerki? Mary_

Żołnierz uniósł kąciki ust, jednak zaraz po tym poczuł ukłucie w środku. Ta kobieta była naprawdę cudowna i pełna życia. I rzeczywiście miała piękny uśmiech. Ale Sherlock…

_Łakoma usłyszenia kolejnych komplementów? John_

_Z twoich ust? To czysta przyjemność. M_

_Mam nadzieję, że masz jeszcze kilka w zanadrzu. M_

_Znam nawet pewne ciekawe miejsce. M_

_Ja zawsze mam asa w rękawie. J_

_Liczę, że wyciągniesz go dla mnie. M_

John zaśmiał się do siebie i zaczął odpisywać, gdy nagle poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim karku.

- Wiedziałem – warknął Sherlock, a żołnierz odwrócił się do niego unosząc zaskoczony brwi. Detektyw owinął się ciaśniej prześcieradłem i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. – Pójdziesz do niej, ponieważ ci zaimponowała. Oświecę cię – jest zamężna. Dorabia tutaj, podczas gdy jej mąż siedzi sobie za granicą. Ona się nudzi i szuka rozrywki. Po prostu chciała cię wykorzystać! Co ty do cholery w niej widzisz? Przeciętna uroda, zero intelektu, taktu, nic!

Blondyn wpatrywał się przez kilka sekund w mężczyznę i przygryzł policzek. Powoli odwrócił głowę i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Sherlock, ty… – John oblizał usta i spojrzał rozbawiony na przyjaciela. – Nie wiedziałem, że jako chłopak będziesz aż tak zazdrosny.

- Zazdrosny? – Brunet syknął, a jego źrenice zwęziły się w szparki. – W moim umyśle nie ma miejsca na tak beznadziejne uczucie jak zazdrość.

- Ale ty jesteś zazdrosny, Sherlock.

John wyszczerzył się i czując zbliżającego się powietrzu focha przyłożył dłoń do policzka mężczyzny.

- Kocham cię, idioto.

Widok detektywa, który nie potrafił wybąkać z siebie ani słowa był zdecydowanie warty zapamiętania. Żołnierz wspiął się na palce i cmoknął bruneta w kącik ust poczym przytulił go mocno. Nie czując żadnej reakcji z jego strony odsunął się od niego i dokończył pisanie smsa.

- Proszę bardzo – powiedział. – Oto dowód mojej miłości.

Na klawiaturze wystukał szybko parę słów:

_Wybacz, ten as jest zarezerwowany dla kogoś specjalnego. J_

- No i? Zadowolony?

Detektyw uniósł brodę i powstrzymał chęć zaciśnięcia ust.

- Mogę wysłać? – spytał i przechwycił komórkę.

John uśmiechnął się rozbawiony całą sytuacją i odwrócił tyłem do bruneta. Oparł łokcie na balustradzie i wpatrzył się przed siebie. Po chwili poczuł opatulające go prześcieradłem ramiona i zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. Poczuł jak Sherlock oparł swój podbródek na jego głowie i palcami błądził po jego bokserkach.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że poleciałbym do Mary jak taki pies po tym co między nami zaszło? – spytał cicho.

Detektyw zignorował pytanie i zamknął oczy.

- Sherlock, musisz mi zaufać. Tym bardziej teraz kiedy… Kiedy jesteśmy razem.

- Ufam ci. – Sherlock westchnął i przełknął ślinę. – Ja… Myślałem, że stosunek, który odbyliśmy był dla ciebie tylko odskocznią od seksu, który uprawiasz ze wszystkimi kobietami. Myślałem, że gdy wrócimy do Londynu będziesz chciał o wszystkim zapomnieć. No wiesz…

- Nie, nie wiem. – John zmarszczył brwi.

- Stwierdziłem, że będziesz chciał usunąć to co się tutaj stało.

- Nie posiadam twojego pieprzonego mózgu, by być w stanie usunąć jakiekolwiek wspomnienia. – John pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Jesteś idiotą.

_Którego kocham._ Blondyn połączył ich dłonie razem i również zamknął oczy. Powoli odwrócił głowę i pocałował Sherlocka w szyję. Zmarszczył brwi i nagle go olśniło.

- Fotografia w salonie!

Detektyw spojrzał na niego unosząc pytająco brew.

- Pierwszego dnia, gdy tu przyjechaliśmy spytałem się ciebie, który na zdjęciu powieszonym na ścianie to ty. Odpowiedziałeś, że dowiem się któregoś dnia. – Blondyn odwrócił się by spojrzeć na mężczyznę. – Blizna na plecach. Ten mały blondas na fotografii to ty.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i uniósł oczy ku niebu.

- Bez jaj, byłeś blondynem?

- Ja jestem pełen niespodzianek, John.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się figlarnie i odsunął od żołnierza. Owinął się prześcieradłem i podreptał z powrotem do domu. Doktor zaśmiał się kręcąc głową i westchnął głęboko. Chwycił do ręki kubek i telefon, który nadal otwarty był na wysłanych wiadomościach. Przeczytał raz jeszcze sms-y od Mary i uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy. Ostatnia wiadomość, którą napisał John została wysłana, jednak jej treść była zupełnie inna.

_John już go wyciągnął bzykając się ze swoim chłopakiem. SH_

- SHERLOOOCK!


End file.
